


И сливы, и конфеты, и все молоко мира

by Angiras, raccoonmoon



Series: И сливы, и конфеты, и все молоко мира [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Soulmates, tsum-tsum-ay
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: пре!ЗС, цумцум!АУ и соулмейт!АУ, где с тобой всегда рядом цум-цум твоего соулмейта.У Стива Роджерса есть маленькая, вороватая проблемаБеты: smokeymoon и ЛисенаК
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: И сливы, и конфеты, и все молоко мира [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949551
Comments: 61
Kudos: 250





	1. часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть прекрасная [иллюстрация](https://starbucks-kink-fest.diary.ru/p218457977.htm#744383509) авторства raccoonmoon 
> 
> и даже маленький [МУЛЬТИК](https://rotspecht.tumblr.com/post/190218998682/for-fanfic-%D0%B8-%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B2%D1%8B-%D0%B8-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%8B-%D0%B8-%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%B5-%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BE-%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0-by)
> 
> и еще один [арт](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/2/8/2328400/86630538.png) (внимание! голый цум)

Стив смущенно стоял перед кассиром и менеджером супермаркета. Он краснел и все время оправдывался, доставая мелкие купюры из кошелька. Тому, что он звенел на выходе из магазинов в его районе уже никто не удивлялся. Продавцы мягко улыбались, зная о его проблеме.

Сегодня после миссии он был вынужден зайти в круглосуточный супермаркет находящийся в другом районе, и сейчас краснел, изучая выложенную из карманов его куртки ворованную мелочь – резиночки для волос, цветные блестки для лица, черный маркер, зажигалку, перочинный ножик, скрепки и одну некрупную сливу. Вокруг всего этого добра бодро ползал его цум-мейт и агрессивно ворчал, сгребая награбленное в небольшую кучку.

– Простите, – краснея оправдывался Стив. – Мне так неловко, я за все заплачу. Я не знаю, что с ним. Я много раз говорил ему... Прошу прощения...

Стив отсчитал сколько положено мелочи за украденное, сложил все в свою сумку с продуктами, посадил цум-цума на плечо и поскорее покинул магазин.

Он закрепил покупки в кофре на багажнике своего байка и сел на мотоцикл, цум-цум немедленно нырнул за ворот его куртки, устроился там поудобнее, вытягивая мордочку наружу. Стив завел мотор и тронулся с места.

Уже дома он первым делом молча отдал цуму все его добро, и тот завозился в этой куче, не обращая на Стива никакого внимания. Пользуясь этим, Стив оставил его одного и пошел выгрузить продукты в холодильник и приготовить что-нибудь на ужин.

Что делать с цумом-воришкой своего соулмейта он не знал. Что он вообще будет делать с таким соулмейтом? Судя по тому, как выглядел и что воровал этот цум-цум, Стиву судьбой предназначен пироманьяк-найфер, со страстью к черной коже и всему блестящему. Стив не роптал на судьбу, но после смерти Баки и исчезновения его цума, Стив не надеялся не то, что обрести своего соулмейта, но и выжить во льдах. Умирал он один, а очнулся в этом веке с маленьким, агрессивным цумом, с железной лапкой, на груди.

И Стив смирился. Смирился с тем, что его Баки больше нет, смирился с тем, что он сам оказался, как видно, не очень-то хорошим соулмейтом для него, раз, только очнувшись, у него появился цум-мейт в этом новом, странном веке, когда боль от потери Баки была еще свежа и резала без ножа его несчастное сердце. Ко всему прочему, цум-цум оказался воришкой. Сначала он пытался бороться с ним, увещевать, но все было без толку. Как только Стив отворачивался, хитрый цум ловко тащил ему в карманы все, что плохо лежало.  
Вернувшись в гостиную с тарелкой сэндвичей он устроился на диване, уставившись на стену, где висела фотография его Баки и меланхолично начал есть.

Цум-цум приполз к нему, покрутился и устроился на бедре.

– Ну зачем ты воруешь, а? – спросил Стив, положив перед цумом кусочек сэндвича. – Я же говорил, что куплю тебе все, что хочешь...

Цум-цум не отвечал и деловито ел.

– Как же тебя звать-то? – спросил Стив, поглаживая его пальцем по лохматой голове.  
Цум громко рыгнул и перекатился на бок, подставляя для поглаживания животик.

– Где же твой человек, а?

В ответ цум свел брови и злобно зыркнул на Стива из-под маски. Он всегда так делал, если Стив заговаривал с ним о его двойнике-человеке. Точнее, раньше цум делал что-то безрассудное. Например, со всего маха кидался на Стива и бодал его в живот, или разевал рот, явно намереваясь проглотить Стива целиком, так, что казалось, будто он вывернется наизнанку. Больше он так не делал. То ли Стив сам перестал вспоминать, что к малышу-цуму прилагается еще и человек, то ли те случаи, когда он чуть не подавился, цапнув Стива за палец, или с разбега отскочил от живота и упал на пол, наконец научили его, что в его безрассудных атаках он причиняет вред только себе самому. Так что сейчас он просто обернулся вокруг пальца, как очень толстый и очень короткий удав, и явственно пытался собственным телом перекрыть кровоток. 

Впрочем, цум никогда не пытался навредить ему, когда действительно мог. Стив слышал о случаях, когда такие, как он, могли во сне забить человеку дыхательные пути тряпьем или кусочками еды или спровоцировать аварию, если его двойника серьезно обидел партнер. Его собственный цум, несмотря на криминальные наклонности и устрашающий внешний вид, был невозможно ласковым и так и льнул к рукам. Это обнадеживало и вызывало грусть одновременно. Но, во всяком случае, Стива успокаивало то, что он на самом деле не хочет его убивать, только наказать за что-то. Впрочем, Стив и так прекрасно понимал, за что. 

Вообще-то, новый цум-мейт и его появление сильно отличалось от того, как было в первый раз. Когда он впервые встретил Баки, то взял на руки, чтобы погладить маленького пухлощекого цума, и он просто наотрез отказался слезать, обплевав и Баки, и самого Стива, и другого цум-мейта, который пытался призвать его к порядку, укусив за нос. 

На этот раз все было иначе. Когда он очнулся в больничной палате ЩИТа, стоило только открыться двери, цум моментально исчез и больше до поры до времени Стив его не видел. Даже сомневался, не вызвано ли видение маленького комка черной кожи, прицельно тыкающего железным гвоздем в самые болезненные точки на его груди, банальным сонным параличом или обманом органов чувств, которыми он вот уже семьдесят лет как не пользовался. 

Впрочем, позднее, когда Стив начал кое-как обживаться в новом времени, цум появился снова, да так и остался с ним навсегда. Стив сидел на диване и читал книгу, когда периферийным зрением уловил движение. Он оглянулся, и на мгновение на стене высветилась огромная круглая тень, будто его собственный щит отрастил ноги и теперь крадется к нему во мраке. Но переведя глаза к настольной лампе, Стив убедился, что речь идет лишь о маленьком грязном цуме, который стянул с тарелки его тост с джемом и обкусал кругом хрустящие края. Застигнутый врасплох цум мастерски метнул круглый тост в Стива и юркнул под стол. Стив не сомневался, тот снова сбежит, пусть и останется поблизости - он не мог не заметить, что вся еда, которую он хоть на мгновение оставлял без присмотра, оказывалась в крошечных укусах. 

Поначалу Стив думал, что, как бывает с теми, кто потерял или еще не встретил свою пару, к нему вернулся его собственный цум-двойник в костюме Капитана Америки или в клетчатой рубашке, которую и Баки назвал бы дедовским барахлом и при первом удобном случае пустил бы на тряпки. То, что цум вел себя недружелюбно, только подтверждало эту теорию. После пробуждения Стив определенно был не в ладах с собой. Но сейчас из под тумбы сверкали два огромных злых глаза и два ряда оскаленных зубов, и все вместе это определенно не могло быть цумьим вариантом его собственного лица, как бы он ни был зол на себя, свою страну и всю семидесятилетнюю историю человечества. 

Цум пошевелился, напрягая мышцы, если такое слово вообще было применимо к сгустку абсолютной пухлости, и приготовился бежать в новое укрытие, но Стив оказался быстрее. Он схватил одну из больших коробок, что до сих пор валялись тут и там после того, как он начал обживать квартиру, накрыл тумбу вместе с цумом. Цум заверещал в неистовой ярости и коробка вместе с тумбой запрыгала по полу под ударами, которые, судя по всему, наносил беснующийся цум всем своим телом. Стиву пришлось положить на коробку сразу несколько книг, щит, тяжелые армейские ботинки и даже немного придержать ее рукой, чтобы сдержать натиск неистовствующего цума. Он был невероятно силен, а гнев и обида за то, что попал в ловушку, только усиливали ее. Стив попробовал поговорить с ним, надеясь, что звук голоса хозяина успокоит его, но все было напрасно. В конце концов Стив оставил его немного успокоиться и пошел спать, предусмотрительно проделав в коробке несколько дырок для кислорода и просунув внутрь сэндвич, носок и наволочку, чтобы перебесившийся и выбившийся из сил цум мог перекусить и выспаться, когда ему надоест драться с картонной стеной. 

Стив полежал немного, вслушиваясь в ритмичный стук цума о коробку, а потом все стихло. Он был уверен, что когда утром проверит коробку, то увидит только растерзанный носок и дыру в форме цума. Сэндвича вместе с самим цумом и след простынет. 

Но на деле и коробка, и носок с наволочкой оказались целы, сэндвич - не тронут, хотя цум явно лизнул его, на джеме красовалась длинная прямоугольная борозда. Но удивительней всего - на полу лежал маленький ледяной шар. 

Стив пригляделся, и под тонкой прозрачной коркой льда увидел цума. Его глаза были закрыты, кожа отливала голубым цветом, а сам он, поджав все четыре лапы к животу, свернулся в клубок, как крохотный броненосец. 

Стив бросился к нему и, подняв шар, почувствовал, как под пальцами по капельке тает лед. Корка льда была совсем тонкой, но Стив побоялся ее ломать. Он не был специалистом в цумах, и ничего подобного с цумами, которых он знал, не происходило. Поэтому он, наплевав на холод и сырость, завернул заиндевевшего цума в полотенце, сунул за пазуху и побежал в ближайшую больницу. 

Стив опасался больниц для цумов. В его времена, если с ними случалось что-то серьезное, врачи рекомендовали процедуру «обновления». То есть сунуть цума в ведро с водой и подождать, пока народится новый, пусть смерть цума и не лучшим образом сказывалась и на хозяине. Стив надеялся, что с деньгами и настойчивостью ему удастся добиться настоящего лечения. Все же медицина далеко шагнула вперед. Например, никому не делали лоботомию, не продавали мазь с радием и не лечили простуду героином. Может быть, это касалось и лечения цумов. В любом случае «обновлять» малыша он не собирался. И он, и Баки берегли своих цумов как зеницу ока, и они ни разу не «обновлялись». Собственно они и познакомились, когда Стив первый и последний раз в жизни в ответ на требования хулиганов выгребал мелочь, потому что одному из них удалось схватить цума, и тот уже занес над ним кирпич, угрожая оставить от него мокрое место. А Баки подоспел вовремя, чтобы сбить хулигана с ног и освободить малыша. 

К тому моменту, как Стив отсидел длинную очередь в экстренной помощи, его рубашка совсем промокла от подтаявшего льда. Цум был совсем синий, покрытый инеем, он безвольным куском желе лежал на столе для осмотра, но был определенно жив. 

Впрочем, врача проблема не слишком впечатлила. 

\- Должно быть, его человек упал в сугроб. Он сноубордист или полярник? - предположил врач. 

Стив неопределенно пожал плечами. Сколько он ни падал в снег или другие, менее приятные кучи, на цуме это никак не сказывалось. 

\- Если пары не соединились, со временем двойники начинают острее реагировать на то, что происходит с их парой. А вы уже не мальчик, часики-то тикают, - с укором сказал врач. - Так что просто не размораживайте цума в микроволновке - и с ним все будет в порядке. 

Стив не собирался совать его в микроволновку или делать любые другие ужасные вещи. Он просто сунул его назад за пазуху и держал там до тех пор, пока цум не отогрелся и не начал сначала ворочаться, а потом и бродить по его животу. Стив чувствовал прикосновение трех теплых и одной ледяной железной лапки, но не приставал к цуму до тех пор, пока тот сам не показал нос из-под рубашки. 

\- Не прячься больше, - попросил Стив, и цум остался с ним. 

Он леденел еще раз или два. Но Стив уже знал, что делать - оборачивал его во что-то мягкое и согревал на своем животе. 

Стив, углубившись в воспоминания, не заметил, как цум перестал наказывать его пальцы и куда-то убрел. После коротких поисков, Стив обнаружил его плавающим в банке с джемом, которую он забыл закрыть. Цум увязал в джеме, как в болоте, но перспектива утонуть в вязкой жиже его ничуть не смущала. Он перебирал лапками, будто хотел подгрести к себе больше джема, и жадно пожирал его. 

\- Кого-то будет тошнить джемом на подушку всю ночь, - сказал Стив, доставая длинную ложку. 

Цум посмотрел на него с нескрываемым любопытством - ему явно хотелось узнать, кого же будет тошнить джемом. Видимо, ведомый именно любопытством, он без скандала сел в ложку, помахал лапкой в воздухе, сообщая о готовности, и позволил выудить себя из банки. 

Он покрутился на столе, оставляя липкие сладкие следы, пока Стив доставал глубокую тарелку и наливал в нее теплую воду. Затем он осторожно раздел цума, ополоснул и пустил плескаться в тарелке. 

\- Поплавай лучше здесь, - сказал он, промывая под краном крохотную кожаную куртку и штаны. Он разложил их сушиться прямо на столе. В первый раз, когда цум сильно испачкался, Стив, желая ускорить процесс, пытался высушить его одежду феном, но она скукожилась, и он так и не смог потом натянуть ее на пухлые бока. Цуму пришлось несколько дней бегать с голой попой, пока не наросла новая одежда, что ему, конечно, очень понравилось. Но Стив устал ловить на себе осуждающие взгляды - сверкать причиндалами считалось неприличным даже для цумов. 

Цум счастливо носился по тарелке, разбрызгивая вокруг себя воду, ныряя в нее так, что на поверхности оставалась только бледная задница, и пускал со дна пузыри. Следить за новым цумом было удобно. У него росли длинные темные волосы. Когда Стив купал своего цума-двойника, то зачастую не мог уследить, где у него перед, где зад, особенно если Стива обривали в больнице налысо. А цум, увлекшись пусканием пузырей, мог наглотаться воды. 

Вдоволь нанырявшись, цум лег на воду, уцепился зубами за край тарелки и теперь колошматил всеми четырьмя лапами по воде, задавшись целью забрызгать водой все вокруг. Когда-то их с Баки цумы также резвились вдвоем. Поначалу они были разного размера, и уровень воды, что накрывал двойника Стива с головой, позволял двойнику Баки прогуливаться по тарелке не замочив брюха. Тогда он сажал друга на спину и важно прохаживался туда сюда, пока двойник Стива обозревал окрестности. Цумы могли сильно отличаться по размерам, одни могли быть величиной с ладонь, другие - чуть больше сливовой косточки. После сыворотки цумы Стива и Баки сравнялись, но Стив всегда был благодарен Баки за то, что тот никогда, в отличие от других людей, не мерялся размером цумов.

Глядя, как плещется цум, Стив почувствовал укол вины. Специалисты сходились в одном, и неожиданные обледенения, и проблемы с воровством появились от того, что Стив до сих пор не нашел свою пару. На самом деле эта задача не представлялась невыполнимой. Скорее всего, Стив когда-то пересекался с его человеком - иначе как бы цум появился рядом? Должно быть, это кто-то из ЩИТа, возможно, моряк или ученый из той экспедиции, в которой нашли Стива во льдах. Оставалась возможность, что это случайный прохожий, повстречавший автомобиль, перевозивший бесчувственного Стива до штаба ЩИТа, а цум каким-то образом почуял, кто внутри, и увязался за ним. Впрочем, это казалось маловероятным. Стив не сомневался, окажись у кого-то со стороны его собственный двойник, интервью с этим человеком уже красовалось бы на первой полосе всех газет. 

Найти человека, на которого был завязан цум-мейт, было возможно. Но проблема в том, что Стив даже не искал. Ему был симпатичен новый цум, и Стив вполне уживался с ним, но впускать в свою жизнь человека, тем более в статусе своей пары, ему не хотелось. Баки был мертв, но это ничего не меняло. Стив любил его всем сердцем, и хоть и горевал по нему, не был готов расстаться даже со своей грустью - ведь она последнее, что осталось ему от Баки. 

\- Нам ведь и вдвоем неплохо, да? - спросил Стив, и цум посмотрел на него так, что тот сразу понял - плохо. 

Стив не раз думал о том, что ради цума должен встретиться с его человеком, но стоило представить, что тот будет с ним говорить... Думать о нем. Строить на него какие-то планы. Прикасаться. Весь его запал мгновенно улетучивался. Но, получалось, что из-за его эгоизма страдает невинное существо. И раз уж Стив не может быть счастлив, так может быть, получится порадовать хотя бы цума. 

\- Я начну поиски завтра, - пообещал Стив. 

Цум запрыгал и даже выпустил изо рта струю воды, празднуя будущее воссоединение. Она попала Стиву прямо в глаз, что в принципе очень совпадало с его отношением к грядущим переменам в своей судьбе. 

***

Утром первым делом Стив споткнулся и упал. 

Только что он сидел на краю кровати и тер лицо, и раз - это самое лицо, как-то по-особенному чувствительное и мягкое со сна, врезалось в жесткий ворс коврового покрытия. Он еще раз потрогал лицо, убедившись, что на нем нет ссадин, зато на правой щеке очень хорошо отпечатался ворсистый узор в форме волны. 

Стив повторил попытку встать, но снова оказался на полу. На этот раз красивым орнаментом обзавелась левая щека. Сонливость окончательно выветрилась, и перед третьим разом Стив догадался проверить, что же ему мешает. Это было крайне необходимо - щек для падения больше не осталось, и на очереди был нос. Как бы быстро сыворотка не лечила его повреждения, ходить до обеда с расквашенным носом ему совершенно не улыбалось. 

Усевшись на полу, Стив обнаружил, что его ноги запутались в ремнях большой и, судя по всему, тяжелой дорожной сумки, которую он совершенно точно не собирал и не ставил рядом с кроватью. Теперь, когда опасность миновала, на ней нетерпеливо отплясывал маленький, но явно перевозбужденый цум. 

Он скакал по сумке так, что та отзывалась неприятным металлическим лязгом. Стив подвис, глядя, как черный комок, будто резиновый мяч, взмывает вверх, а затем падает вниз. 

Цума просто разрывало от жажды действия, но, очевидно, и скачки на сумке увлекали его не меньше. В воздухе он раскидывал лапы в стороны на манер квадрокоптера, и жужжал, складывая рот трубочкой так, что Стив едва сдерживался от смеха. Он подставил руку и цум, на мгновение зависший в высшей точке прыжка, плюхнулся ему на ладонь. В жужжании цума появились угрожающие нотки. Он подскочил на пузе раз, другой, видимо считая, что препятствие должно исчезнуть само собой только потому, что он решил, что ему этого хочется. 

Стив улыбнулся и согнул пальцы, чтобы пощекотать цума по спине. Он мог бы просидеть так до обеда. Смеяться, играть с цумом и ни о чем не думать. Они вместе с Баки частенько устраивались так, обнимались, шутили, глядя, как два цума шебуршатся в их вещах. Иногда они на мгновенье отрывались от своих цумьих дел, сталкивались лбами и начинали бодаться. Стив не всегда мог отличить, нежничают они или спорят, что делать с найденной монеткой, попробовать на зуб или спрятать как есть. Но Баки каждый раз, когда цумы так делали, целовал его. Как же Стиву теперь его не хватало. 

Но цум не собирался засиживаться и позволять Стиву провести день в печали и мечтах о прошлом. Он раздумал прыгать и, ухватив зубами край ремня сумки, дважды обмотал его вокруг шеи Стива. Затем он спустился на пол, уперся макушкой в сумку и начал перебирать лапами. Сумка была тяжелой, но Стив увидел, как она медленно, рывками, двигается к выходу, а потом почувствовал, как на его шее затягивается петля в прямом и переносном смысле. Как бы приятно они ни проводили вместе, цуму нужна была пара, чтобы играть вместе и не превращаться в кусок льда, чуть его человека присыпет снегом. 

Стив снял с шеи ремень и, не обращая внимания на возмущение цума из-за того, что потерян весь прогресс, подтащил сумку к себе. Внутри лежали перочинный нож, пачка соды, смена белья, две надкушенные и одна целая конфеты, велосипедный звонок и небольшая кастрюлька. Стив мог поклясться, что не покупал ни одной из этих вещей. 

\- Если я обещал, что начну искать твоего человека, значит, сделаю, - укоризненно сказал Стив. - Но я не имел в виду, что мы просто выйдем на улицу и будем бродяжничать, пока не найдем его.

Цум недовольно скривился. 

\- Можем, например, дать объявление в газету. А если не поможет, теперь есть и другие способы, - возразил Стив и осекся. Он говорил так, как если бы они были одинаковыми, но в отличие от него, цум был рождён в этом времени и прекрасно знал все сам. - Поищем в соцсетях, подключим спецслужбы… 

Цум зарычал, ясно давая понять, что это - война и вести переговоры или брать пленных он не намерен. Стиву ничего не оставалось, как пасть в бою и согласиться на его условия. 

\- Дай я хотя бы оденусь, - попросил Стив. 

Цум критически осмотрел его. На Стиве были только трусы, но цум все-таки призадумался, решая, хватит этой одежды или нет. Он даже обхватил и подергал большой палец на его ноге проверяя достаточно ли крепко тот держится, чтобы остаться на месте после прогулки без обуви. Стив пошевелил пальцами, и цум, тяжело вздохнув, кивнул, соглашаясь, что одеться не помешает. 

Цум был наглым и хитрым, но и Стив был не промах. По его опыту, стоило начать потакать их желаниям, цумы вмиг сядут тебе на шею. Когда-то Стиву неделю пришлось ходить без шляпы, потому что цумы все время качались на ее полях, как на качелях. Они поднимали такой вой и плач, когда Стив пытался ее взять, даже если были заняты чем-то другим, что проще было махнуть рукой и раздобыть новую. Стоило ли говорить, что как только в их доме появилась новая шляпа, цумы моментально охладели к старой, да и к шляпам как таковым.

Но Стив не хотел ссоры. Пусть цума он немного обманул. Несмотря на уговор, Стив не только оделся, но и умылся, заправил постель, просмотрел новости и позавтракал. Во время завтрака цум раскусил его и снова начал изнывать от нетерпения. Сначала он растоптал лист салата, потом начихал на перец, а под конец принялся облизывать картошку-фри, надеясь что чем больше еды он испортит, тем быстрей они пойдут бродить по городу в поисках его человека. Стив успел выпить две чашки кофе и разгадать судоку, пока цум обстоятельно облизал все пять соломинок картошки, что он оставил специально для него. 

\- Ну что, пойдем? - спросил Стив, но цум опять остался недоволен. 

Он выразительно посмотрел на дверь в спальню, где лежала сумка с крадеными вещами.

\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что я потащу ее с собой? - закатил глаза Стив. 

Цум зарычал - именно так он и думал. Он оскалился и Стив увидел, что у него в зубах застрял маленький кусочек фантика от конфеты. Из этого можно было сделать два вывода. Во-первых, изначально в сумке лежало четыре конфеты - для них со Стивом и для его человека и другого цума. Во-вторых, он очень подозревал, что оголодавший и уставший от сборов цум съел именно ту конфету, что предназначалась Стиву. 

*** 

На улице было прохладно, и Стив подумать не мог, что цум высунет нос из-под воротника куртки. Вообще-то, он надеялся просто покататься по городу, может, заскочить в пару мест по делам или ради приятных воспоминаний, пообедать в каком-нибудь тихом кафе, а потом, когда цум убедится, что его план не работает, поехать в ЩИТ и сделать все по-своему. Но цум не дал ему и подойти к мотоциклу. 

Стоило Стиву на шаг отойти от крыльца, как он выбрался из нагретого местечка и спрыгнул на землю. Дело принимало серьезный оборот. Стив редко позволял цуму самостоятельно передвигаться по оживленной улице - слишком много опасностей и искушений она таила для такого маленького и деятельного существа. И ладно, если кто-то случайно пнет цума, не заметив его под ногами, такое случалось со всеми и не раз. Но цум Стива тотчас бросался вслед за обидчиком, намереваясь в отместку жестоко искусать ему пятки. Так и сейчас, Стив всего на мгновение потерял цума из вида, и вот он уже стоит перед ним с чьим-то каблуком в зубах и злым торжеством во взгляде. Стиву не нужно было долго оглядываться по сторонам, чтобы найти крайне раздраженную девушку, скачущую на одной ноге.

Стиву пришлось оставить автограф на туфле, вызвать такси и принести тысячу извинений, прежде чем девушка перестала дуться, разулыбалась и заверила его, что не держит зла на национального героя из-за такой мелочи, как расшалившийся цум. Ее собственный цум, впрочем, был не так милосерден. Белобрысый розовощекий цум в куртке с логотипом местного университета орал как резаный, понимая, что обидчик его хозяйки вот-вот уплывет из его рук безнаказанным. Ни по размерам, ни по силе он не мог тягаться с цумом Стива. Так что для мести решил использовать интеллект и преимущество, которое давала ему высота - он сидел на плече девушки, а его противник - на земле. Он достал из кармана два орешка и картинно замахнувшись отправил один в лоб цуму, а второй - Стиву. 

\- Крученый, - растерянно проговорил Стив, потирая лоб. Ему не было больно, но удар был весьма ощутимый, если иметь в виду, что речь шла об орехе, брошенном цумом. - Ваш парень играет в бейсбол? 

\- О да, он лучший в команде, - улыбнулась девушка как ни в чем не бывало, хотя ее собственный цум хлопал себя по карманам в поисках новых снарядов. В личные разборки цумов лезть было не принято, если, конечно, не хочешь быть оплеванным и обруганным на цумьем языке. 

Подъехала машина, и Стив учтиво приоткрыл дверь и помог девушке сесть внутрь. 

\- Еще раз простите за туфли, - повинился он. 

\- Я сломала каблук, когда споткнулась о вашего цума, так что, наверное, все справедливо, - захихикала девушка, закрыла дверь и умчалась вдаль. 

Стив взглянул на цума. Тот сидел на асфальте и смотрел на Стива с крайним пренебрежением. Он считал себя выше всех этих извинений и расшаркиваний, и был не в восторге от того, что Стив вечно брал на себя ответственность за его проделки. Во взгляде цума явно читалось, что Стив в очередной раз пал ниже некуда в его глазах, но вместе с тем в них сияла вера в то, что он обязательно сможет пробить и это дно. Впрочем, у цума остался трофейный каблук, поэтому Стив предполагал, что цум не будет дуться слишком долго. 

\- Ну что, пойдем искать твоего человека? - примирительно спросил Стив. 

Цум кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. 

\- Давай все же я тебя понесу, - предложил Стив. 

Цум помотал головой, но так и остался сидеть на земле с крайне задумчивым и загадочным видом. 

\- Что там у тебя стряслось? - спросил Стив, присаживаясь на корточки. 

Он присмотрелся и увидел комок розовой субстанции, выглядывающей из-под задницы цума. Бедолага, видимо, заигрался с каблуком, сел на землю и прилип к выплюнутый кем-то жвачке. Конечно, цум мог встать и сам, но его щеки пылали красным, и Стив понял, что тот сгорает со стыда от того, что ему придется щеголять перед всей улицей с розовым липким комком на попе. 

Стив хотел подхватить цума за бока, но тот беспокойно заметался, не давая этого сделать, должно быть, опасаясь, что вместе с жвачкой на асфальте останется и кусок его штанов. 

\- Да брось, - ласково проговорил Стив, роясь в сумке. - С кем не бывает. Однажды я весь день ходил в ботинках, в которые вывалили целую банку бриолина. Они издавали при каждом шаге такие неприличные звуки… Ха! И где теперь те ботинки! - продолжал Стив, всем видом показывая, что одержал убедительную победу над коварной обувью. 

В другой раз цум заливисто рассмеялся бы. Он любил истории про неприличные звуки и вообще про все неприличное в принципе. Но сейчас он только печально опустил глаза: то ли был сконфужен слишком сильно, то ли чувствовал, что неприличные ботинки были лишь частью истории. Это было правдой. Бриолин появился внутри не просто так. Баки всегда нравились хорошо одетые люди, да и сам он любил принарядиться. Эта склонность передалась и его цуму. Баки никогда не высказывал Стиву, что его рубашки не так уж хорошо выглажены, и никто не умер бы, если бы тот положил в нагрудный карман яркий платок. Однако цум жаждал изменить мир вокруг себя к лучшему, а Баки и так всегда был с иголочки, так что сделать красивым он решил именно Стива. И начал с ног - ведь именно эту часть людей цумы видят чаще всего. 

Стив переставил сумку так, чтобы скрыть цума от посторонних глаз, достал нож и очень осторожно отделил жвачку от асфальта. Затем он поднял цума на руки, прикрыв его ладонью, отошел к стене дома и осторожно соскреб остатки жвачки с задницы. 

Подчищеный цум спрыгнул на асфальт и, воровато оглядываясь, несколько раз ткнулся задницей в стену, проверяя степень липкости. По всей видимости, он признал ее удовлетворительной и был готов продолжить поиски. 

Они не прошли и двух десятков футов, как случилась новая неприятность. Цума унес голубь. Справедливость ради, голубь был не виноват. Он мирно клевал ломтик булки, но цум, пробегая мимо, решил, что может вот так просто, походя, схватить еду, съесть ее на бегу, и вроде как проехали. Голубь смотрел на все это иначе. Раз ему не досталась булка, то, видимо, он готов был довольствоваться и мягким, румяным цумом. Стив услышал шелест крыльев, а уже через мгновение голубь вместе с цумом исчез как не бывало. Стив не на шутку взволновался. Он проклял все на свете за то, что отказался вживлять в цума чип - ему казалось это абсолютно бестактным вторжением в частную жизнь. А еще так он окончательно признал бы, что цум, а значит, и его двойник, предназначены ему и никому другому. 

Стив побежал примерно в том направлении, куда улетел голубь, прикидывая, как быстрее забраться на крышу дома - по лестнице или влезть по фасаду. У него сжималось сердце, когда думал о том, что возможно сейчас жизнь цума, оказавшегося в лапах свирепой птицы, висит на волоске. Однако лезть никуда не пришлось. Наметанным глазом - у Стива всегда были неспокойные и самостоятельные цумы - он заметил подозрительное оживление на противоположном конце улицы. 

И голубь, и цум действительно были там, и вокруг них собиралась небольшая толпа - что в тридцатых, что сейчас драки и кровь всегда привлекали море внимания. И, хотя драка уже закончилась, несколько капель крови действительно пролилось. 

На асфальте лежал порядком потрепанный голубь и конвульсивно размахивал переломанным крылом, не в силах улететь. Цум же ликовал. Он скакал вокруг голубя, прихрамывая на все четыре лапы, одновременно изображая победный танец и не давая птице отползти в сторону. Отпускать поверженного врага, судя по всему, он не собирался. Рядом горкой лежало несколько салфеток, вытащенных из мусорки, и у одной из них угол потихоньку занимался огнем. Стив привык думать о цуме как о ласковом, пусть и несколько хулиганистом, смешном и милом, а не злом и опасном существе. Но, если подумать, он несколько месяцев жил один в большом городе. Как знать, может это не первый голубь, которого цум намеревался зажарить и съесть. 

Стив подоспел как раз вовремя - салфетка вспыхнула, и голубь, размахивая крылом, рисковал поджечь себе перья, и Стив поспешил затоптать огонь. Пока цум возился с голубем, прохожие смотрели на них с равнодушным любопытством. Но стоило Стиву вмешаться и показать, что он имеет отношение к цуму и его добыче, как ему в спину полетели возмущенные крики: 

\- Как не стыдно! 

\- Отморозки! Какой цум - такой и человек, сразу видно. 

\- Накачают жопу, а для мозгов места не осталось? 

\- Ну и молодежь пошла. Проебали Америку!

\- А может тебе самому руки переломать? - заорал какой-то дрыщ, и Стив, схватив и цума, и голубя поспешил сбежать. 

Его не очень волновали оскорбления. Он давно понял, что нравится всем можно, только когда ты мертвый. И хотя никто ему такого не говорил в лицо, но, осваивая интернет, он частенько натыкался на комментарии в таком духе, что до возвращения он вызывал восхищение и вообще казался приличным человеком, не то, что теперь. Однако с голубем и правда получилось как-то некрасиво, так что Стив поспешил отнести его в ближайшую ветеринарную клинику. 

По пути назад он думал, как же изменились нравы за эти семьдесят лет. В другое время над ним бы до конца жизни смеялся и крутил у виска весь Бруклин, если бы узнал, что Стив выложил несколько сотен долларов на лечение и дальнейшую реабилитацию голубя. Сейчас же люди на улице смотрели на него так, будто это меньшее, что он может сделать, не считая публичных извинений, добровольного тюремного заключения с последующей депортацией из страны в какое-нибудь менее доброжелательное и справедливое место. 

\- Хватит на сегодня приключений? - спросил Стив цума. 

Тот сердился всю дорогу до клиники и обратно, и, сидя у Стива за пазухой, искусал ему все, до чего мог дотянуться. В основном это были пуговицы на рубашке, но раз-другой острые зубы прихватили и кожу. В последний раз такое было, когда цум стащил пельмень в русской забегаловке и думал, что если поделиться со Стивом, то все будет забыто, но не прокатило. Всем своим видом цум показывал, что ни за что не стал бы есть голубя без Стива, а значит, отдав птицу докторам, тот обесценил его невероятную щедрость. И вдобавок, после всех невзгод Стив решил прекратить поиски. 

\- Мы сегодня отлично поработали. Смотри, на крыльце твоего человека не было, девушка со сломанным каблуком его тоже не видела, в ветклинику он не поступал. Мы побывали в куче мест и видели стольких людей! Нам всего-то осталось проверить всех остальных! 

Цум заворчал, заворочался и, наконец, застонал в знак согласия. Он продолжал кусать Стива все время, пока тот поднимался в квартиру, а потом незаметно выскользнул из-под куртки и затаился в дальнем углу. 

Стив заказал пиццу и, пока ждал ее, слушал тихие горестные вздохи. Ему подумалось, что, может, цум злился не столько на него, сколько на себя самого, и кусался от переизбытка чувств. Он так долго ждал, пока Стив решится начать поиски его человека, а сам в первый же день, отвлекаясь на всякую ерунду, с треском их провалил. 

Стив положил самый аппетитный кусок пиццы на тарелку и засунул под тумбочку. Наклонившись и заглянув под нее, Стив обменялся с цумом многозначительными взглядами. 

Они будто молчаливо договорились никогда больше не вспоминать о сегодняшнем дне. Цум, мнящий себя самым сильным, проворным и умным, хотел сохранить лицо, а Стив… Что бы ни происходило в его новой жизни, все эти забавные, странные, грустные истории, в которые он попадал со своим новым спутником, оставляли горький осадок. Как будто он изменяет Баки с другим цумом. 

*** 

На следующее утро история с сумкой повторилась, но иначе. Цум не стал тащить ее прямо к кровати, а оставил справа от входной двери - там, где ее точно не забудешь и легко подхватить и повесить на плечо. Сам он больше не скакал и не привлекал внимания, всем своим видом давая понять, что на этот раз он настроен на деловой лад. Он просто с серьезным и сосредоточенным видом таскался за Стивом повсюду, но все же дал ему спокойно умыться, одеться и поесть, и хорошенько подкрепился сам.

Но стоило им выйти из дома, как и в прошлый раз, цум спрыгнул с рук Стива и засеменил по дороге. 

\- В той стороне мы уже искали, - окликнул его Стив, опасаясь, что, увидев место сражения с голубем, цум упадет духом или разозлится, освежив в памяти болезненные воспоминания. Но цум не обратил внимания. 

Они успешно прошли мимо нескольких голубей, прохаживающихся в ожидании подачки, подростка, из рюкзака которого торчал кончик банана и так и упрашивал, чтобы его украли. Они не остановились даже у холодильника с водой, с которыми у цума были сложные отношения. Он всегда подбегал к ним, кричал что-то в щель для монет, а потом пинал их, осыпая ругательствами. 

Так что за два часа они прошли целый квартал. Цум был быстрым, и при беге мог обогнать любого обычного человека, но сил на длинный марафон ему не хватало. Так что после мощного рывка на пару сотен метров он падал на землю, булькая и хрипя из-за упадка сил. Стив ждал, пока он отдышится, наливал ему полкрышки сладкой газировки, давал лизнуть конфету, и цум снова рвался в бой. Он так и не дал взять себя на руки, сколько бы Стив ни уговаривал его, что так будет быстрее. Казалось, у цума была цель, и он очень боялся, что Стив свернет не туда по дороге к ней. 

За целый день они так и не покинули окрестностей своего дома. 

\- Мы вернемся сюда завтра и продолжим там, где закончили, - пообещал Стив, беря на руки вымотанного цума. 

Он был мокрым как мышь и весь покрыт пылью, но Стив все равно посадил его себе за пазуху, как цум любил больше всего. 

Дома Стив помог цуму привести себя в порядок, отправил отдыхать и занялся собственными поисками. Еще вчера он отправил в ЩИТ на анализ ДНК ватный кружок с каплей крови цума. Тот совершенно не пострадал в драке с голубем, даже его хромота оказалась всего лишь элементом танца, должно быть, символизирующим, что могучий воин едва не пал в бою. Но в ветклинике он прикусил язык, пока орал от возмущения, что все внимание и забота достаются одному только голубю. Доктору пришлось наклеить ему пластырь поперек спины, приложить к уху градусник и пригрозить, что в следующий раз это будет не ухо, если цум не успокоится. Зато Стив смог без дополнительного скандала раздобыть чуть-чуть крови цума. Иглы тот не любил так же, как и холодильники, с той лишь разницей, что сразу переходил к брани. 

Впрочем, успех был сомнительным. Специалисты ЩИТа не нашли в своей базе совпадений ДНК, однако, один из них, уже в личном письме, прозрачно намекал, что за скромное вознаграждение проверит базы любых других ведомств и учреждений. 

Стив не слишком рассчитывал на мгновенный успех, и, положа руку на сердце, отрицательный результат его не только не расстроил, но даже немного успокоил. Одинокого цума было нестерпимо жаль, но Стив радовался небольшой отсрочке. 

Он также нашел программу, которая обещала со стопроцентной точностью смоделировать лицо человека по мордочке цума, и загрузил в неё фотографии. Как назло, в тот момент, пока Стив фотографировал, цум как-то так сморщился и втянул морду в себя, поэтому теперь, что бы Стив ни делал, программа утверждала, что его пара - это чернослив. 

Стив собирался начать готовиться ко сну, как заметил, что из спальни доносятся странные звуки. Он подумал было, что цум опять вздыхает и плачет. Когда Стив вошел в комнату, то увидел, что цум лежит на спине прямо в центре единственной подушки. Он раскинул лапы в стороны, изо рта высунулся кончик розового языка. Он был всего-навсего крошечным темным сгустком жира, упрямства и жадности, но психологически как будто занимал всю кровать. Цум не плакал. Его глаза были закрыты, и он оглушительно громко храпел. 

*** 

Теперь жизнь Стива кардинально изменилась. Если у него не было дел в ЩИТе и он не был на задании, то каждое утро выходил из дома, нес цума к тому месту, где они окончили поиск, и шли дальше. Дело двинулось быстрее, когда цум понял, что тише едешь - дальше будешь, и перестал выматывать себя, лишь иногда срываясь на бег, когда, по всей видимости, сдавали нервы и его накрывало ощущением, что прогресс совсем маленький. 

Но однажды цум остановился как вкопанный, а потом неожиданно припал к земле, и лязгая по асфальту металлическими креплениями на животе, ручейком потек в ближайшую подворотню. Стив осмотрелся по сторонам. Это был обычный перекресток в исторической части Вашингтона. Направо - отель, налево - винный магазин, прямо - банк. 

Стив было подумал, что цум захотел в туалет или заинтересовался чем-то настолько, что решил обследовать грязный и несколько пованивающий закуток, невесть откуда взявшийся в центре столицы. Но дело было явно не в этом, потому что цум вжался в стену и отчаянно жестикулировал, требуя, чтобы Стив ушел с видного места. Он разевал рот, как будто вопил, но из-за конспирации не издавал ни звука, так что казалось, что он подавился и умоляет о помощи. Стив сделал несколько шагов вперед, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь бросится делать ему прием Геймлиха и помнет беднягу. Цум успокоился, только когда ноги Стива загородила небольшая решетка с перилами перед входом в здание. 

\- Что случилось? - спросил Стив полушепотом, поддаваясь конспирологическому настроению цума. 

Тот снова замахал лапками и быстро и путано запищал что-то на своем языке. 

\- Твой человек работает в банке? - не отставал Стив. 

Цум от возмущения встал на дыбы, закатил глаза, постучал лапой по лбу и, потеряв равновесие, рухнул на спину. Он тут же вскочил на ноги, всем видом показывая, что единственной причиной падения было недоумение и глубокое разочарование в Стиве, а не собственная неуклюжесть. 

\- Но идем мы туда, - уточнил Стив. 

Цум кивнул и снова замахал лапами, требуя, чтобы Стив поставил сумку на землю. Порывшись в ней, он выудил треугольную лопатку для торта и вручил Стиву. Тот осторожно коснулся ее края - он был заточен, да так, что, Стив был уверен, если орудовать ею достаточно долго и усердно, то можно было бы разрезать пополам лист бумаги. Следом цум достал из сумки блестки для лица. Он ловко открыл банку, запустил туда лапу, щедро зачерпнув содержимое, и провел сначала по одному, а потом по другому глазу. Блестки были черные и нанес он их очень толстым слоем, но все равно выглядел как цум, который… которого ткнули мордочкой в блестки для лица. Последними он достал две тряпки - одну побольше, другую поменьше. При ближайшем рассмотрении тряпки оказались двумя шапками с прорезями для глаз. Одну из них, ту, которая в прошлом, кажется, была детским носком, цум быстро натянул на себя, вторая - большая - предназначалась Стиву. 

Пока Стив крутил в руках шапку, цум успел не только одеться, но и вооружиться. Во рту он сжимал обломок лезвия от бритвы, а в лапах у него была английская булавка. Она была разомкнута - цум настраивался на самый беспощадный бой. 

\- Но мы не можем идти в банк в таком виде, - мягко проговорил Стив, поправляя цуму шапочку. - Они решат, что мы пришли их грабить. 

Цум замотал головой, пожевывая лезвие, и, крадучись, направился ко входу. Будто Стив ничего не понимает, и цум только так в банки всю жизнь и ходил. Стив вовремя перехватил его. С него станется изрезать кому-нибудь подошву ботинка или проткнуть булавкой бутылку с водой. 

\- Давай сначала я сам схожу на разведку, - сказал Стив, отнимая булавку, лезвие и снимая шапочку. - Если они окажут сопротивление - тогда выпрыгнешь ты и покажешь им всем. 

Он не стал стирать с лица цума блестки. С ними, даже несмотря на воинственность во взгляде, он казался очень милым. Да и отнимать вообще всю экипировку было жестоко и грозило скандалом. 

Стив принял самый не подозрительный вид, какой вообще мог принять человек в кожаной куртке, со сломанным когда-то носом и большой черной сумкой с лопаткой для торта внутри, специально заточенной для убийства людей. 

К тому же, честно говоря, взвинчен был не только цум. Стив и сам был раздражен и взбудоражен тем, что их путешествие подошло к концу. А Стив знал себя: когда он был взвинчен, то начинал хамить и нарываться. Конечно, он не делал это просто так, а только когда видел несправедливость, но он не хотел себе врать - в таком настроении он сталкивался с ней куда чаще, чем обычно. Так что был приличный шанс, что если их выставят из банка, то не по вине воинственного цума. 

В здании банка было прохладно и тихо. Помещение оказалось небольшим, но роскошная отделка и приглушенный тон мрамора создавали иллюзию, что пришедший клиент и его деньги - лишь песчинка в бескрайнем финансовом море. «Пока вы теряете доллар - мы зарабатываем три», - гласила надпись над рядом операционистов. Стиву слова показались смутно знакомыми, но он никак не мог припомнить, где же их слышал. 

Других посетителей в банке не было, и Стив сразу направился к одному из работников. Он не переставал удивляться, как изменились банки с тридцатых. Тогда в зале было не протолкнуться, к тому же и посетители, и клерки старались оттеснить подальше такую нищету, как Стив, пришедший обналичить чек на несколько долларов. Стоял невообразимый шум, телефоны разрывались от звонков, цумы сновали туда-сюда с мелкими поручениями от хозяев. 

Теперь не было даже их. С тех пор был принят закон, запрещающий эксплуатировать труд цумов, поэтому все офисы были оборудованы «комфортабельными» стеклянными ящиками с дырками для воздуха, поилками, подстилками и колёсами для бега, как будто речь шла о каких-то хомяках. Цум операционистки, к которой подошел Стив, зевал, ковырял в зубах и откровенно маялся от скуки. Стив понимал, почему, запретив работать, цумов начали запирать. Цум, сидящий без дела, начинал безобразничать, чтобы развеселиться. Но отчего-то Стиву было грустно смотреть на это. Их с Баки цумы любили помогать по дому или по работе. Так что нередко, когда они просыпались, их уже ждала свежая, с пылу с жару яичница, щедро присыпанная скорлупой, или раскаленная на огне банка консервированной фасоли. Когда Стив садился за рисование, цум Баки так и приплясывал рядом, умоляя, чтобы ему разрешили хоть разок сполоснуть кисть. Он старательно бултыхал ею в банке, а потом совал в рот, высасывая лишнюю воду. Стив страшно ругался, рот и язык цума становились цвета грязи, но разве они не были счастливы тогда? 

Впрочем сейчас Стив и сам не брал цума на задания. Цум всем своим видом кричал о готовности убивать, но Стив опасался, что на него упадет какой-нибудь труп и отдавит лапки. К домашним делам цум не проявлял никакого интереса. Лишь однажды он застал цума старательно размазывающим подсолнечное масло по столу. Он успел отругать его и даже попытался наказать, хотя промасленный цум выскальзывал из рук, но потом понял, что, одичавший на улице, он просто пытался прибраться. 

\- Чем могу вам помочь? - с улыбкой спросила работница банка. 

\- Мне нужно… - начал было Стив. 

\- Вам нужно открыть у нас счет, - прервала его девушка. - Если у вас есть деньги - то вам обязательно нужно открыть у нас счет. А если нет, то вам очень повезло. Мы как раз снизили ставки по кредитам! 

Она говорила и говорила, выдавая предложения одно выгодней другого. Ее напор вводил в некоторый ступор, и Стив опомнился, только когда ему настойчиво начали подсовывать ручку и бумагу.

\- Да я только хотел…

\- Ваши желания очень важны для нас, - продолжала девушка. - Если вы захотите перевести свои пенсионные накопления к нам прямо сейчас, возможно, ваши внуки когда-нибудь смогут их получить. 

\- У меня тут цум… - не оставлял попыток вклиниться Стив. 

Он бросил взгляд на собственное плечо в поисках цума. Стив надеялся, что его свирепый вид придаст ему сил, чтобы сопротивляться профессиональному продажнику, но как назло цум куда-то подевался. 

\- Мы можем открыть счет и на вашего цума, - обрадовалась девушка, чувствуя, что нащупала золотую жилу. - Мы можем оформить на него все имущество, так что можете быть спокойны, ни ваша жена, ни кредиторы в случае чего не получат ни цента. Есть у нас одно отделение в Швейцарии, где…

\- Разве это законно? - удивился Стив. 

\- Под определенным углом, - уклончиво ответила девушка. - Наши юристы обязательно найдут этот угол, если потребуется, - пообещала она, снова подталкивая ближе ручку и бумагу. 

Поначалу Стив удивлялся, почему она его не узнала. Но теперь на него снизошло озарение. Он помнил этот взгляд еще с войны. Она не видела в нем человека, только мишень. Жертву. А в массовом сознании Капитан Америка не мог быть жертвой. Сколько бы раз он ни шел в безнадежный бой, все воспринимали это как само собой разумеющееся, а не как самопожертвование. Это было совершенно естественно, что Капитан Америка сложит голову, а потом она как-то сама прирастет обратно, и Стив будет готов к новой атаке. Наверное, люди даже не думали, что ему бывает больно или страшно. Что он может о чем-то сожалеть или о ком-то скучать. Или что его можно облапошить. Не то чтобы Стива это волновало. Даже немного веселило. Баки когда-то смеялся, что Стив, став Капитаном, перестал быть невидимкой. Но ему самому казалось иначе. Его будто не замечали в сиянии Капитана, а единственный человек, который мог различить его настоящего, был мертв вот уже семьдесят лет. 

Стив поспешил распрощаться с активной операционисткой. Все равно добиться от нее чего-то толкового не было ни единого шанса. Правда, для этого ему пришлось пообещать вернуться и привести с собой двух друзей. 

Его очень беспокоило, что цума уже давно не было видно, и Стив опасался, что тот, например, вломился в деньгохранилище и потихоньку выносит все ценное. Впрочем, может быть, он просто нашел своего человека, и они, человек и два цума, решили, что без Стива им будет лучше. В этом случае, Стив счел бы свою миссию выполненной, но ему было немного грустно думать, что он больше не увидит этого малыша. 

Однако цум нашелся очень быстро. Он сидел прямо у входа, правда, забившись в угол, и выглядел на удивление довольным и умиротворенным. Он не возражал, когда Стив взял его на руки и вынес наружу. 

\- Я вернусь сюда, - оправдывался Стив. - Договорюсь с менеджером о встрече и узнаю от него все о твоем человеке, - пообещал он, но цум только лениво зевнул, забрался под ворот его куртки и там затих. 

Стив почувствовал быстрое мокрое касание языком своей шеи. Цум редко удостаивал Стива таких проявлений любви, тем более ни за что - ведь Стив, по сути, ничего полезного для него сегодня не сделал. Он удивился, но погладил его сквозь куртку в ответ. 

Должно быть, именно из-за удивления он и не заметил, как сильно изменился вес сумки, которую он, по настоянию цума, каждый день таскал с собой. Только дома он обратил внимание, что цум все вьется и вьется вокруг нее. Стив раскрыл сумку и обомлел. Он ожидал увидеть в ней ручки, буклеты, степлеры, в крайнем случае, деньги или золотой слиток. Но ничего такого в ней не было. Там лежала небольшая стеклянная колба в металлической оправе. А в ней, будто распятый на подпорках, висел заиндевелый шар. Под слоем льда и инея явно просматривались красные полосы и маленький круглый щит. Сомнений быть не могло. Цум украл в банке замороженного и запертого цума-Кэпа.


	2. Часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прекрасный [арт](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/3/2/8/2328400/86630538.png) redraccoon (внимание! голый цум)

Стив рассматривал колбу, но так и не решался что-то предпринять. Сперва он думал, что цум мертв. Но сложная панель настроек говорила о том, что прибор гораздо сложнее, чем просто морозильная установка. На нем было несколько индикаторов, как будто бы фиксировавших хоть и сильно замедленные, но показатели жизни. Кажется, цума кто-то ввел в странный анабиоз или спячку, но зачем это было делать? 

Конечно, бедолагу стоило разморозить и немедленно, но Стив слабо разбирался в таких вещах. Сейчас колба была подключена к пауэр-банку. Цум каким-то образом смог не только выкрасть ее, но и переключить источник питания без ущерба для цума-Кэпа. Возможно, без ущерба. Кто знает, может быть, изменения, вызванные перебоем в электричестве, необратимы, и цум-Кэп медленно угасает. Или вовсе мертв уже давно, а огоньки и датчики на колбе нужны для красоты. Обычно, если цум умирал, его тело просто медленно растворялось в воздухе, а спустя несколько дней появлялся точно такой же новый спутник. Но что будет, если тело заморозить раньше, чем оно исчезнет? Наверняка, нашлись энтузиасты, пожелавшие исследовать эту область. Стив, бегло изучив историю двадцатого века, да и самолично вытащив когда-то Баки с лабораторного стола, не сомневался в этом. Но заставить себя углубиться в тему он не смог бы даже сейчас.

Его собственного цум-мейта проблемы цумологии волновали мало. Он был существом крепко стоящим всеми четырьмя лапами на земле, не слишком задумывался о последствиях и верил прежде всего в то, что видел своими глазами. Сейчас он видел перед собой замороженного цума-Кэпа и уже начал заботиться о будущем друге. 

Первым делом цум вскочил Стиву на колени и вопил до тех пор, пока Стив не расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Цум забрался под одежду и начал биться сначала лапами, а потом, стремясь увеличить площадь поражения, головой и боками о живот. Цум был убежден, что вот-вот Кэпа уложат размораживаться на живот и, видимо, решил ради него немного размять каменные мышцы пресса Стива, чтобы греться было помягче. Живот начало немного саднить, но Стиву это не слишком мешало. Цум был хоть и очень активный, но быстро переключался с одной сверхважной цели на другую. Будь на его месте цум-Кэп, тот не успокоился бы, пока не размягчил не только живот, но и внутренние органы. Стив не знал, как так вышло, может, Баки сболтнул что-то или это давало о себе знать какие-то глубоко запрятанное недовольство. Но когда-то давно цум решил, что у Стива слишком длинный нос. И он года три просыпался от того, что цум-Кэп пытается подгрызть его кончик или наваливается на него всем телом, желая вытолкать с лица вовсе. Хотя, справедливости ради, нос он сломал при других обстоятельствах. 

Кажется, он даже как-то сказал Баки, что рад тому, что они поменялись двойниками - цум Баки был спокойней, ласковей и даже как-то добрее к нему, чем его собственный. Господи, сколько же всяких глупостей они тогда говорили друг другу. Вот дурак. Лучше бы тогда поцеловал его. Тогда бы он целовался с Баки на один раз больше. 

Так что Стив был привычный к самым странным выходкам. Но когда он понял, что цум больше не топчется на нем, а поплевав, протирает живот краем рубашки, видимо, чтобы лежать на нем было не только мягко, но и чисто, Стив решил, что это перебор. Он бесцеремонно схватил цума за шкирку, погрозил пальцем и даже немного взъерошил волосы, что всегда заставляло цума румяниться и злиться одновременно. Каждый из этих приемов мог надолго выбить цума из колеи, а все вместе представляло собой настолько мощную машину репрессий, что тот на мгновение вытянул шею, стараясь изобразить трагическую тонкость и, сломанный, но не сломленный, засеменил по своим делам. 

Цум порылся в шкафу для обуви и выудил большую бархатную тряпку. Вообще-то она предназначалась для полировки ботинок, но Стив так ею и не воспользовался. Ему всего пару раз довелось надеть ботинки и оба раза он счел их чистыми и так. Наверное, сейчас никто не пользовался такими тряпками, но когда-то Баки прочно вбил ему установку, что нужен обязательно бархат. Век спустя, он мог бы гордиться Стивом, что тот наконец научился ухаживать за обувью. 

Само собой, цум не собирался заниматься уборкой. Он втащил лоскут на стол и укутал в него колбу с такой нежностью, что Стив против воли почувствовал укол обиды. Цум заботливо подтыкал края тряпки под колбу ради того, с кем даже не был знаком, а тому, кто кормил, поил и баловал его, оплевал живот. 

Напоследок цум прихватил края тряпки заколкой с белыми и красными звездами и довольно причмокнул. Затем он прижался лицом к стеклу и замер, любуясь, как поблескивает в свете ламп заиндевелый цум. 

Стив подумал, что Кэпу повезло, что он заморожен и не может видеть, какую гримасу скорчил цум. Тот был в полном восторге, а значит, широко распахнул глаза и рот. Сейчас Стив мог посмеяться над этим, но однажды, до того, как цум легально начал жить здесь, он чуть не запустил в него лампой, увидев ночью в окне перекошенное и невообразимо зубастое лицо. Здесь стоило отдать цуму должное. При полном отсутствии физических данных для устрашения, он как никто другой умел преподнести свои мелкие острые зубы как нечто грозное и пугающее. 

Засмотревшись на цума, Стив приметил крохотное пятно на металлической крышке колбы. Он наклонился посмотреть поближе. Цум, решив, что Стив тоже хочет посидеть прижавшись лицом к стеклу, великодушно подвинулся. На колбе остались несколько полос от слез, слюны и соплей. Глаза цума слезились, потому что тот был так впечатлен, что забывал моргать, и ему так не терпелось облизать лицо новому другу, что он начал делать это через стекло. Из носа текло просто за компанию. 

Стив присмотрелся к крошечному оттиску и тут же вскочил на ноги. Стул с грохотом опрокинулся, колба опасно пошатнулась. Цум загрохотал железной лапой по столу и пошатнулся одновременно. Стив больше не мог тратить время на раздумья. Человек, двойником которого был цум, явно не был оригиналом, соорудившим себе экзотический сувенир, или доморощенным экспериментатором-садистом, и его не заносило снегом. Он попал в беду. Потому что на колбе, раскинув щупальца и зияя пустыми глазницами, стояла эмблема, которую Стив надеялся больше никогда не увидеть. Это была эмблема Гидры. 

\- Я быстро, - бросил Стив цуму и метнулся к двери. 

Цум оказался быстрее. Мгновение назад он неистово целовал стеклянную колбу, то ли пытаясь поставить ей засос, то ли разбить силой страсти, и вот он уже упирался задницей в дверь, непреодолимым препятствием преграждая ему путь к выходу. 

-Ты освободил Кэпа, теперь нужно спасти твоего человека, - терпеливо сказал Стив. 

Злодейство, сотворенное с беднягой, гнало его вперед, но он все же был рад, что не стал свидетелем того, как у цума с колбой все зашло слишком далеко. 

Цум рыкнул и пополз в сторону сумки, не отрываясь, впрочем, от двери - вдруг Стив воспользуется случаем и выскользнет без его разрешения. Касаясь самыми кончиками лап косяка, он распластался на полу, стараясь достать до сумки. Их разделяло метра три, но цум, кажется, ни секунды не сомневался, что у него получится. 

Стив сделал могучее усилие и подавил желание просто перешагнуть через цума и ринуться крушить банк. В конце концов, это он мало того, что привел Стива туда, так еще смог незаметно выкрасть замороженного Кэпа. Цум заслужил того, чтобы к нему прислушались. Так что Стив деликатно, но быстро, пододвинул и раскрыл сумку так, чтобы цум одновременно чувствовал, что важная стратегическая точка под надежной защитой, и мог порыться в вещах. 

Цум юркнул в сумку, не одарив Стива и взглядом, будто был уверен, что дотянулся до неё сам, без посторонней помощи. 

К счастью, цум быстро нашел, что искал. К ногам Стива полетел неименной бейдж банка, ключ-карта и чей-то абонемент в спортзал. Стив мог поклясться, что абонемент не имел никакого отношения к их операции. Просто даже в такой момент цум не мог не намекнуть, что Стиву нужно поменьше есть и побольше отдавать еды ему. 

\- Думаешь, лучше проникнуть туда тайно? - спросил Стив, и цум отчаянно закивал. 

Стив не был мастером тайных операций. Точнее, все они, кроме той, когда он спас Баки, начинались и заканчивались одинаково - минут десять Стив сидел в кустах, а потом шел и уничтожал все, что враждебно движется на него. На этот раз речь тоже шла не о штурме, а о вызволении человека из плена. Так что Стив решил попробовать. В конце концов, если его рассекретят или в банке успели обнаружить пропажу Кэпа, то всегда можно вернуться к плану, где он просто всех побил, только сделать это, минуя пункт с кустами. 

Стив быстро переоделся. К счастью, костюм он считай не носил, так что тот был под рукой и почти свежий. Он нацепил пиджак прямо на футболку, но не потому, что хотел, чтобы его побыстрей рассекретили и он мог со спокойной душой набить морды всем гидровцам, которых встретит, просто не было времени подбирать рубашку и галстук. Цум, как ни странно, его вид одобрил, только презрительно покосился на ботинки. Они были в мелких светлых пятнах, которые, судя по всему, оставил сам цум, пока искал тряпку для укутывания колбы. Впрочем, в его глазах Стива это вообще никак не оправдывало. 

\- Пожелай мне удачи, - сказал Стив, намереваясь наконец уйти. 

Однако цум не понял намека. Он ловко забрался Стиву на плечо, намереваясь лично участвовать в спасательной операции. 

\- Но кто-то должен остаться, - возразил Стив. Цум посмотрел на него очень выразительно - он считал, что если выбирать, кому идти в тыл врага, а кому - отсиживаться в тепле и безопасности, то остаться дома должен именно Стив. - Кто-то должен охранять Кэпа, - продолжал он. 

Цум с тоской и вожделением посмотрел на колбу, облизал рот, вздохнул и сделал знак, что пора заканчивать разговоры и переходить к действию. 

Стиву совсем не хотелось оставлять Кэпа одного. В конце концов, если его пропажу обнаружили, то могли выследить или соотнести кражу с приходом Стива, узнав его на записи камеры наблюдения. Но за его квартирой, он был уверен, день и ночь следят агенты ЩИТа, так что даже если сюда нагрянут гидровцы, то получат немедленный отпор. А если нет… Кэп был в какой-то мере проекцией его самого. Тот совершенно не понял бы, узнай он, что из-за опасений о его собственном благополучии, Стив бросил кого-то в беде. 

Так что Стив спрятал колбу в углу, накрыв коробкой, чтобы не слишком бросалась в глаза, и спустился вниз, к мотоциклу. 

Ехать было недалеко, но Стив чувствовал, как с каждым поворотом, с каждым светофором нарастает праведный гнев. Из-за конспирации ему пришлось оставить щит дома - большой круглый предмет слишком бросался в глаза, даже если надеть его под пиджак и обмотать бедра тряпками для симметрии. Стив надеялся, что никто никогда не узнает, что он экспериментировал с этим. Но пара фотографий из экипировочного центра ЩИТа каким-то образом просочились на Реддит. Что породило маленькую, но очень сочную теорию заговора о том, что Капитан Америка на самом деле жирный, а власти это скрывают. 

В общем, уже на полдороги Стив был в таком состоянии, что готов был разнести банк по камешку, используя в качестве тарана только собственную голову. Это был именно праведный гнев, а не припадок ебанизма, как называл это Баки. Об этом говорило хотя бы то, что Стив, остановившийся на красный свет, все же бросил смс Фьюри с просьбой прислать группу поддержки. А люди в припадке не соблюдают правила дорожного движения, не шлют смс и ни о чем не просят. 

Вообще-то Стив ничего не имел против групповой операции. Вопреки расхожему мнению, он прекрасно работал в команде, особенно если сам ею и руководил, а остальные слушались. Просто сейчас он забыл. Он привык, что его всегда, в первую очередь, прикрывает Баки. Но его больше не было, а значит, вроде как больше некому было его защищать. 

Стив, пусть и разгневанный, предусмотрительно оставил мотоцикл в квартале от банка и спокойным шагом, почти не переходящим в бег, добрался до него. Он также не стал ломиться в главный вход, а по наводке цума обошел его, разыскав вход для персонала. Штаны и пиджак изрядно запачкались во время езды, и вся конспирация, кажется, пошла насмарку. Но с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Стив приложил ключ-карту к замку. Дверь пискнула, распахнулась, и Стив уверенно шагнул внутрь. 

***

Стив уже несколько минут бродил по коридорам банка, но никто не обращал на него никакого внимания. День подходил к концу, и клерки торопились закончить работу, чтобы не оставаться сверхурочно или, наоборот, как могли убивали время до конца рабочего дня. 

\- А потом говорю ему: «Послушай, Ники… ведь я могу звать тебя Ники?...» - оживленно рассказывал один клерк другому, стоя около лифта. 

Стив был немного разочарован, и его воинственный запал подутих. В логове Гидры объявился Капитан Америка, которого Красный Череп мечтал прикончить едва ли не сильнее, чем поработить мир, а его последователи даже ухом не повели, чтобы напасть на него, попытаться убить или взять в плен. Или хотя бы выставить вон человека, который тут вообще-то не работал. Молодежь в Гидре, как любая молодежь, мало интересовалась собственной историей. Правда, Стив приметил пару картин в тяжелых вычурных рамах с изображением каких-то бобин и допотопного компьютера, которые явно имели идеологическое значение, но он решил отложить эту загадку на потом. Сейчас Стив был готов к драке, самой злой, самой жестокой, но бить клерков, которые, наверное, в жизни не били ничего, страшней пиньяты, ему было немного стыдно. Но как бы подозрительно Стив себя ни вел, никто даже не поинтересовался, кто он и что здесь делает, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вызвать охрану. Стив даже начал сомневаться, а точно ли это место имеет отношение к Гидре? Быть может, цума просто разместили в хранилище, а человек, сотворивший с ним такое, давно умер где-то в Аргентине и думать забыл об этой колбе. 

От безысходности Стив заглянул в один из кабинетов. В кресле перед включенным компьютером дремала женщина. Несмотря на это, она ровно держала спину, в ее руках была чашка кофе, судя по пару, еще горячая, а храп был ровно такой силы, чтобы сливаться с гулом системного блока. Было видно, что она работает здесь не один год и успела стать большим профессионалом в своем деле. Ее цум тоже дремал в стеклянном ящике. Во сне он жевал краешек какого-то документа с несколькими печатями, который, должно быть, по недосмотру соскользнул со стола и упал внутрь сквозь прорези для воздуха. Стиву, наблюдающему эту безмятежность, от отчаяния тоже захотелось вздремнуть или хотя бы чего-нибудь пожевать. 

Чтобы немного взбодриться, он наклонился к монитору. На нем был открыт заполненный кредитный договор. Стив пробежался по основным пунктам - выходило, что подписавший его при досрочном погашении займа обязуется заплатить банку вдвое больше, чем брал изначально. Пока это было самым крупным злом Гидры, с которым Стив столкнулся на этой их базе. Так что он поменял в документе плюс на минус так, чтобы это банк платил клиенту, и громко откашлялся. 

Женщина встрепенулась, кружка полетела из ее рук, но онаа успела поймать ее коленями. Несколько капель все же пролилось, и Стив почувствовал, как в воздухе отчетливо запахло алкоголем. Женщина как ни в чем не бывало хаотично забарабанила по клавишам, имитируя рабочий процесс. 

\- Смотрите тут у меня, - начальственным тоном сказал Стив и пошел дальше. 

\- А потом говорю ему: «Послушай, Алекс… ведь я могу звать тебя Алекс?..» - продолжал разглагольствовать мужчина у лифта. 

Стив зашел в кабину. На панели было всего две кнопки этажей - первый и второй. Учитывая, что здание было одноэтажным, второй этаж, скорей всего, располагался под землей. Стив нажал на кнопку. Возможно, те кабинеты, что он обходил, были просто прикрытием и клерки и правда не подозревали, что работают не на холодную и бездушную финансовую систему, а на пламенный и неравнодушный к власти культ силы. 

Когда двери лифта распахнулись, первым, что почувствовал Стив, был запах еды. Сразу напротив лифта располагалась кухня и обеденный зал. Цум, тоже учуявший запах, забеспокоился и завозился. Стоило Стиву ступить за порог банка, как тот спрятался в его нагрудном кармане и до сих пор затаился, видимо, опасаясь, что его узнают. Впрочем, затаился он ото всех, кроме Стива. Цум откуда-то достал крупную иглу и, гадко хихикая, ковырял и тыкал ею прямо в грудь Стиву. В какой-то момент ему даже пришлось хлопнуть ладонью по карману там, где предположительно находилась задница цума - уколы становились болезненными и раздражали не меньше, чем отсутствие противника, которому можно хорошенько вбить уважение к неприкосновенности личной свободы людей и цумов. Цум заворочался, развернулся и стал тыкать иголкой в противоположную сторону, проделывая в кармане маленькую дырку. Он не обиделся на шлепок, и, судя по его энтузиазму и вновь доносившемуся гадкому хихиканью, ему доставляло немалое удовольствие то, что он видит всех, а его не видит никто. 

Но с тех пор, как единственный приличный костюм Стива был безвозвратно испорчен, и до того, как из кухни послышались запах и хруст печенья, цум не подавал признаков активности. Теперь он топтался в кармане и причмокивал, видимо, рассчитывая перекусить прямо во время задания. 

\- Дома полно печенья, - прошептал Стив, оттопырив карман. 

Из кармана на него смотрели полные скорби и отчаяния глаза. Цум высунул язык, демонстрируя, что он совершенно сухой после поездки на мотоцикле, и для того, чтобы Стив в полной мере разделил его боль, ткнул его иглой еще раз. 

Стив вздохнул и направился к кухне. Цум благодарно начал потирать Стиву больное место, раз уж тот не мог сделать этого сам. Стив не боялся иглы. Но, возможно, цум, в последнее время достаточно собранный и рассудительный, знал об этой кухне что-то, чего не знал Стив, и она была ключом к разгадке, где же прячут его человека. Или Стив мог подслушать что-то важное. За едой люди склонны откровенничать и болтать лишнее. Так, например, Стив узнал, что цум Баки до их знакомства считал своим цум-мейтом футбольный мяч и вообще был падок на цумов больших размеров и мягкие округлые формы. Баки говорил, что очень удивился, когда цум быстро и безоговорочно выбрал его, как только увидел, ведь Стив был самым мелким и костлявым из всех, кого они знали. И это была определенно лишняя для него информация. 

Кухня для цума действительно была ключом к чему-то важному. К его сердцу. Потому что стоило Стиву подойти к столу, тот шмыгнул по рукаву вниз и, наплевав на конспирацию, плюхнулся в большую тарелку с печеньем. Цум зарылся в него с головой, и у Стива появилась возможность спокойно осмотреться. Впрочем, разглядывать особенно было нечего. В одном углу стоял кулер с водой, в другом - одинокий человек с кружкой. У стены - несколько полок и холодильник. Стив заглянул в него. В морозилке лежал кусок торта, по виду - ровесник Стива, ржавые клещи и ботинок. В основном отделении - проткнутое ножом заявление об увольнении и порционные сливки. Гидра явно не баловала своих последователей комплексными обедами. Стив прихватил одну порцию сливок и, косясь на человека в углу, пошел проверить, не помер ли еще цум от пережора. 

Но с ним было все в порядке. В тарелке с печеньем он чувствовал как рыба в воде. Он действовал тихо, быстро и эффективно, обкусывая именно те части печенья, где находился изюм и кусочки шоколада. Цум будто сам стал печенюхой, и если не знать, куда смотреть, то догадаться, что в тарелке орудует шпион, было невозможно. Цум будто сам стал печенюхой, и Стив не удивился бы, если бы кто-то зашел и, желая угоститься, схватил и попытался надкусить малыша. 

Стив тихо поцокал языком. Цум держался очень долго, не отвлекаясь во время поисков на пустяки, но когда они были так близки к цели, то сорвался, променяв своего человека на с виду не самую вкусную еду. Но, присмотревшись, Стив понял, что ошибался. Цум был на войне и вел бой. Он с таким ожесточением пожирал печенье, что было ясно - он хочет спасти как можно больше печенья из щупалец врага. А тем кусочкам, что спасти не мог, наносил острыми зубами удары милосердия, разбивая их в крошку и делая непригодными для еды. Стив не мог его винить - они оба рвались в бой, только цуму повезло встретить противника по размеру, а ему - нет. 

Но все же Стив должен был убедиться, что цум не пострадал в смертельной битве. Он подхватил его и уложил на спину. Цум заболтал в воздухе лапками и начал раскачиваться вправо-влево, желая вновь оказаться в правильном, а не перевернутом положении. То, что он прибегал для этого к уловкам, было первым признаком переедания. Обычно, чтобы оказаться на лапах из любого положения, цуму хватало и полсекунды. Стив положил палец ему на живот и несколько раз ткнул. Пузо было мягким, но при каждом нажатии цум беззвучно кашлял и из его рта, как из ковра, когда его выбиваешь, вылетало облачко мучной пыли. 

\- Остановись, - сказал Стив. - Если не можешь сам, я помогу. 

Он собирался взять цума в руку и запихнуть в карман, но тут из соседнего угла послышался звон стекла. Стив обернулся - мужчина, видимо, запнулся, уронив тарелку и чашку на один из столов. Он как-то нервно глянул на Стива и бросился собирать осколки. Стив вполне мог представить, что Гидра страшно наказывает тех, кто портит ее имущество. Например, заставляет платить из своего кармана. 

Стив вновь повернулся к тарелке с тем, что когда-то было печеньем, но, пока он отвлекся на резкий звук, цум бесследно исчез. Стив немного растерялся, считать это хорошей новостью или плохой. С одной стороны, цум сохранил высокую подвижность после маленькой победоносной войны с печеньем, с другой - искать его в незнакомом месте было бы проблематично. А еще Стиву было немного обидно, что, как и с Кэпом, цум отправился в одиночную миссию, хотя на этот раз они договорились действовать сообща. Стив не собирался ни соревноваться, ни меряться силами с цумом, но если бы он сейчас появился в дверях, волоча за собой своего человека, то Стиву было бы досадно, что его роль в этой операции свелась до транспортного средства. 

Стив осмотрелся по сторонам. Подземный этаж был совсем не таким, как первый. Было заметно, что его строили гораздо позже основного здания и, возможно, скрытно. Первый этаж напоминал обычные офисы, в которых Стиву в новом веке пришлось перебывать немало, и от одной их атмосферы у него гудела голова. Не так-то просто, даже с поддержкой секретной правительственной организации, оформить все документы, хотя бы паспорт и права. Романофф как-то обмолвилась, что ей было проще купить поддельные документы при официально одобренном гражданстве, чем отстаивать очереди за настоящими. Стиву она горячо рекомендовала поступить так же. Сначала Стив думал, что она шутит. А потом - нет. О страховке, которую не хотели давать девяностолетнему старику, ведущему активный образ жизни, ни за какие деньги мира. А без страховки, если речь не шла об апокалипсисе, ЩИТ отказывался давать Стиву задания опасней перекладывания бумажек. 

С подземным этажом было иначе. Он напоминал смесь офиса и какого-то заброшенного завода с кучей труб, кабелей и прочих подземных городских коммуникаций, которые перестроить, не обнаружив себя, было невозможно. Даже на кухне пролегала большая, обитая утеплителем труба такого размера, что Стив, до сыворотки так точно, мог свободно по ней пролезть. По трубе с гулом неслось что-то неприятное, и Стив был даже рад, что работникам Гидры приходилось терпеть столько неудобств, чтобы творить свои черные дела. 

Стив решил начать поиски с ящика с электропроводкой. Было очень в духе цума угнездиться в проводах и оттуда угрожающе рокотать на любого, кто подойдет, чтобы его погладить. Но не успел он коснуться дверцы, как подпрыгнул от неожиданности. 

Стив зашипел, одновременно принимая боевую стойку и инстинктивно прижимая к больному месту ладонь. Мгновенно ее тоже пронзила боль. Будто о его грудь разбился огненный шар, а теперь пламя перекинулось еще и на руку. Впрочем, сражаться было не с кем. На краю его кармана сидел цум, который после такого количества печенья, видимо, решил его запить, украл немного кипятка и теперь пытался спрятать пластиковый стакан на груди у Стива. 

В голове Стива пронеслись десятки, сотни слов. Большинство из них повторялись в разных комбинациях с красочными эпитетами, складывались в предложения с витиеватой и занимательной историей, связанной с обстоятельствами и способами получить социально неодобряемый секс. Справедливости ради, почти все эти обороты он выучил в армии. Хотя, к своему смущению, некоторые вещи показались ему даже пикантными, а не отвратительными, чтобы попробовать их с Баки. Но кое-что он придумал и сам. 

Несмотря на то, что сейчас в плане генерирования ругательств мозг Стива работал лучше, чем самый мощный суперкомпьютер, произносить хоть что-то из них вслух, пока он под прикрытием, было нельзя.

\- Красть нехорошо, - прошипел Стив, поскольку из приличного на ум приходило только это и глупая песенка про Владислава, любившего причинять боль. (https://youtu.be/DFSXP9Uedz4)

\- Что? - воскликнул мужчина в другом углу. 

\- Красть нехорошо, - прорычал Стив. Он был воспитанным человеком. И хотя мужчину совершенно не касались их с цумом дела, да и вообще он был агентом Гидры, Стив машинально исполнил мелкую просьбу. Все равно ответить что-то еще он пока был не в состоянии. 

\- Да господи боже мой! - закричал мужик. Он начал рыться в карманах, и на стол полетели ручки, степлеры, штрихкорректоры, стопка стикеров и длинная железная линейка. - Да подавитесь! - разорялся он, выуживая из рукавов длинные ленты рулонов туалетной бумаги. - Вот поэтому я и увольняюсь! Из-за таких, как ты! Ну взял кое-что на память, зато крику! - возмущался мужчина. 

Он сунул Стиву в руки горшок с ростком монстеры, развернулся на каблуках и, хлопнув дверью, ушел прочь. 

Стив из любопытства проверил - в холодильнике лежало проткнутым именно его личное дело. Похоже, мужик успел задолбать даже злодеев, но был слишком склочным, даже чтобы дать ему, так сказать, окончательный расчёт. 

Стив как мог подсушил салфеткой мокрое пятно на груди, а потом протер мордочку цуму. Она не была грязной, просто лучилась злорадством так, что крошки от печенья намертво врезались в складки кожи вокруг растянутого в улыбке рта. Очень скоро эти крошки могли оказаться у него за шиворотом. А какой бы мощной ни была сыворотка, от неприятных ощущений от крошек, мелких остриженных волос или камешков в ботинках она совсем не защищала. Парадоксально, Стив уже больше часа был на опаснейшей операции, но, хотя так и не встретил отпора со стороны Гидры, успел получить немало ранений - он ошпарился кипятком и его искололи булавкой. Крошки - это было бы уже слишком. К тому же он не одобрял веселья цума - они, считай, ничего и не сделали, а он уже торжествовал так, как будто единолично насыпал крошек за шиворот трем головам Гидры и пооткусывал кончики всем ее щупальцам. 

Стив еще немного побродил по коридорам. Лица некоторых работников банка казались ему знакомыми - настолько, видимо, они примелькались. Стив понял, что близок к отчаянию. Он был готов заорать во весь голос или сделать что-то безумное - например, взять со стойки пожарную лопату и в прямом смысле начать долбить стену, разбирая здание по кирпичикам. А что ему оставалось делать? Как в любой крупной корпорации, по всей видимости, в Гидре нужно было сделать нечто действительно из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы на тебя обратили внимание. Он пару раз на пробу попинал то одну, то другую стену, решая с чего лучше начать, с бетонных блоков или гипсокартонной стенки. Сердце лежало в сторону бетона - Стив всегда предпочитал браться сразу за самое сложное дело. Логика подсказывала, что лучше гипсокартон - так быстрее и эффектнее произвести побольше разрушений. Но Стива немного смущало, что разум самоустранился от принятия этого важного решения. Проще всего, конечно, было выбрать клерка, припереть к стенке и вытрясти из него все, что он знает. Но Стиву очень не хотелось случайно избить или напугать до полусмерти совершенно непричастного человека. Работники этого банка, без сомнений, были нечисты на руку, но вряд ли заслуживали того, что Стив без малейших угрызений совести мог и хотел проделать с любым приспешником Гидры, обидевшим друга его друга. Отнявшим у него самого Баки. 

\- Эй, приятель, - вырвал его из раздумий чей-то голос. 

Стив обернулся и увидел за спиной небольшой кабинет, а в нем - взмыленного, взъерошенного мужчину. 

\- Куда ты дел превышение лимитов по взяткам? Оформил как представительские расходы или операционную деятельность? - спросил он. 

\- Я не превышал лимитов по взяткам, - по инерции ответил Стив. 

\- Слушай, хватит прикалываться, у меня сроки горят, - признался мужчина. - Кто ж знал, что так изменится курс пары евро-доллар? Я что, трейдер? И что этот козлина из ООН потребует пересчитать взятку? А наши жлобы за этот долбаный миллион не в той графе всю душу вытрясут, сам знаешь...

\- Я не даю взяток, - презрительно фыркнул Стив, взяв на заметку и самого мужчину, и козла из ООН. - И не беру, - быстро добавил он, когда мужчина, желая задобрить Стива, помахал в воздухе небольшой фляжкой и игриво зашевелил бровями. 

Мужчина закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Записать, что ли, в канцтовары? - вслух размышлял он. - Все равно в последнее время они как-то быстро кончаются…

\- Махинации в отчетах, взятки. Так вот что теперь… дело Гидры, - сказал Стив, запнувшись на ненавистном названии. Он надеялся, что его голос звучит высокомерно и презрительно, а не брезгливо и гневно. 

\- А, так ты из этих, - протянул мужчина. Он неопределенно помахал рукой, то ли указав направление, где находятся “эти”, то ли покрутив пальцем у виска. 

\- Из этих? - вкрадчиво спросил Стив. 

\- Ну еще бы вам думать о взятках, - продолжал ворчать мужчина. - Знай только… - он снова помахал руками в воздухе и в довершении постучал себя кулаком по голове. - Вам лишь бы судьбы мира вершить, а кому этот мир обсчитывать? Об этом ты думал?

\- Нет, - вынужденно признался Стив. 

\- Или, может, ты думаешь, люди от счастья прыгают, когда им обещают порядок через боль? Деньги! Вот все что их сейчас волнует! 

\- Наверное, - пробурчал Стив, отмахиваясь от мимолетного чувства вины, что именно из-за него Гидра утратила былое величие и теперь людей интересует только собственное благополучие, а не счастье всего человечества под ее гнетом. 

\- Конечно, не думал. Это мы должны думать, пока вы… да что там… - досадливо махнул рукой мужчина. А потом вдруг насторожился: - А что ты тут ходишь? Что-то я тебя раньше не видел. 

\- Заблудился, - сконфуженно признался Стив. 

\- А что ты ищешь? 

\- Не могу сказать, - замялся Стив. 

\- Точно из “этих”, - вздохнул мужчина. - Сам ничего не знаешь, но рассказать не можешь. Тогда тебе на третий этаж. Там все такие. 

\- В лифте нет кнопки третьего этажа. 

\- Точно из “этих”, - устало отозвался мужчина. - Два плюс один сколько будет? Вот иди и подумай, - отрезал он и уставился в монитор, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что больше не потратит на Стива ни секунды своего драгоценного времени, тем более в ущерб взяткам. 

Стив и сам не горел желанием продолжать разговор. Пока он сам отчитывал нерадивых сотрудников Гидры, операцию еще худо-бедно была терпимой. Когда отчитывали его самого - это было уже перебором. 

Он направился к лифту. Около дверей он увидел уже знакомого ему хвастуна. Тот, должно быть, проголодавшись, переместился этажом ниже, обзавелся чашкой кофе, печеньем и новой жертвой. 

\- … А потом я говорю ему: “Стиви! Ведь я могу звать тебя Стиви?”... 

\- Ничего такого ты мне не говорил, - буркнул Стив, походя толкнув его плечом. Хвастун поперхнулся и по его вытянувшемуся лицу стало понятно, что тот понял, кто перед ним. 

Довольный произведенным эффектом, Стив вошел в лифт. Он одновременно нажал кнопки “1” и “2” и кабина медленно поехала вниз. 

*** 

Нижний этаж на первый взгляд тоже не вызывал подозрений, хотя и выглядел внушительней предыдущих: длинные коридоры, приглушенный зеленый свет, массивные двери, кое-где с решетками, давящий свод потолка. То, что и ожидаешь встретить по пути в подземное хранилище банка. Однако Стив сразу понял, что он попал туда, куда нужно. Может быть, дело было в интуиции или в том, что в коридорах не было ни души, то ли в том, что куда бы Стив ни свернул, закрыты были абсолютно все двери, кроме одной. 

Цум тоже вел себя необычно. Он больше не шалил и не превращал операцию в балаган. Он затаился на дне кармана, и Стив чувствовал, как напряглось его тело. Цум не дрожал, не жался в поисках защиты, но сжался в маленький жесткий комок, готовясь, в случае чего, дорого продать свою жизнь. 

Их присутствие явно было обнаружено. Их куда-то вели, но Стива это не пугало, скорее, даже взбодрило. Не так важно, как давно Гидра на самом деле засекла вторжение. Если до сих пор на Стива никто не напал, значит, ее руководство считает, что в банке недостаточно сил для прямого нападения. А для того, чтобы вызвать подкрепление, потребуется время. Стив довольно давно сообщил Фьюри о том, куда он направляется, но пока оперативников ЩИТа видно не было - в это время дня по улицам Вашингтона передвигаться не так-то просто даже привилегированной правительственной организации, если, конечно, речь не идет о пешей мобильной группе. Судя по тишине, идти Стиву на помощь или в атаку на него пешком не хотел никто. 

В своем подозрении, что его рассекретили и куда-то направляют, Стив усомнился лишь раз, когда он оказался перед массивной круглой дверью банковского хранилища. Стив дернул за ручку, однако дверь не поддалась. Либо он все-таки умудрился свернуть не туда, либо, напротив, пришел туда, куда нужно - туда, где его совершенно не хотели видеть. 

Проблема была в том, что Стив ничего не смыслил во взломах дверей. Окажись у него хоть полные карманы взрывчатки, вряд ли он сумел бы грамотно разложить ее, чтобы одновременно разнести дверь и не обрушить на себя верхние этажи. 

О том, чтобы вскрыть дверь другими, менее разрушительными способами, речи не шло. На ней было минимум два замка - панель для электронного ключа и механический, требующий ввода чисел. Стив не исключал, что есть и другие, секретные, которых он не видит. Но в любом случае он понятия не имел, что делать ни с одним из них. 

Стив на пробу еще раз взялся за вращающуюся ручку, просто прикидывая, насколько крепкой и насколько толстой может оказаться дверь, но почувствовал, как по его предплечью вниз сбегает цум, сжимая в зубах карту фитнес-центра, которую стащил еще в прошлый приход. 

Цум спустился на ручку и начал прыгать на ней, как назло попадая прямо Стиву по пальцам. 

\- Да надо просто нажать посильней и все, - улыбнулся Стив, подбадривая цума. 

Тот скорчил страшную рожу и запрыгал еще сильней, и продолжал делать это до тех пор, пока до Стива не дошло, что цум вовсе не пытается помочь ему повернуть механизм, а бьет лапками по рукам. 

\- Все-все, действуй, - отступился Стив, покорно подняв руки, показывая, что предоставляет цуму полную свободу действий. 

И не прогадал. Цум подобрался к электронному замку и ловко подбросив карту, в падении, боком, прижал ее к панели. Замок загудел и загорелся зеленым светом. Стив ободряюще улыбнулся цуму, но тот удостоил его лишь коротким высокомерным взглядом - как будто и не могло быть другого результата и это не его пришлось силой за шкирку вытаскивать из тарелки с печеньем. 

Впрочем, со вторым замком у цума получилось не так ловко. Он уселся прямо на вращающийся выступ с цифрами и надолго замер, прижавшись ухом к двери. Спустя некоторое время он осторожно шевельнул лапами, поворачивая замок, а затем снова надолго затих, медленно-медленно перебирая лапами. Стив понаблюдал за ним, а затем, из любопытства, тоже припал к двери. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что он слышит тихий щелчок, но цум, заметив, что он делает, крайне возмутился. Он запыхтел, как чайник, и с разбега бросился Стиву в лицо, метя передними лапами прямо в ноздри. Пару мгновений он провисел на нем, раскачиваясь от силы его дыхания и едва не падая в рот. А потом его железная лапа как-то неудачно пощекотала нос, Стив чихнул и цум, возмущенно вереща, полетел на пол. Стив был уверен, что цум щекотал его специально за то, что, по его мнению, он слишком громко дышал, мешая тонкой работе. Но хотя цум сам же и поплатился за свою маленькую месть, это ничуть не помешало ему теперь разоряться и смеяться над Стивом, корча самые глупые рожи, изображая его чих. Стив был уверен, что это станет любимым развлечением цума как минимум на неделю, а то и две. 

Когда возмущение немного утихло, цум вновь собрался было забраться на дверь и продолжить возиться с замком, но Стив опередил его. Проделки цума, их шутливые перепалки отвлекали Стива, однако чаша его терпения переполнилась. Ему не нравилось это место, эти стены, этот пол, этот свет, эта дверь. И хотя сходства между подземным хранилищем банка и военным заводом сороковых годов не было никакого, Стива не отпускала гнетущая мысль, что он снова бродит по коридорам базы в Крайшберге, и где-то там, за стеной, страдает, напуган, нуждается в его помощи Баки. 

Стив что было сил схватился за ручку двери и повернул. Раздался страшный скрип и металл надломился в его руке. Но, насколько он мог понять по звуку, по вибрации металла в руках, ломалась не только рукоять. Тогда Стив, прикрыв глаза, позволяя старому гневу и отчаянию затопить его полностью, впился пальцами в выступающую часть массивной двери, то ли выламывая ее из стены, то ли сгибая ригели замка. 

Стив вспомнил страшный стол, на котором нашел Баки, вспомнил перекошенное от ненависти лицо Красного Черепа. Вспомнил страх, но вместе с тем какой-то нездоровый, плотоядный блеск в глазах Золы, когда тот смотрел на Баки. Стив зарычал, дернул и дверь с грохотом полетела в сторону, открывая круглый проход в очередной коридор. 

Стив все еще тяжело дышал, перевозбужденный воспоминаниями, да и дверь все же была очень тяжелой, а цум уже скакал вперед, в открывшийся проход. Хотя его походка была не такой уверенной как обычно. Он казался слегка пришибленным и поминутно оглядывался на Стива, хотя тот был уверен, что цума не задело обломками двери. Судя по всему, он был немного ошарашен силой Стива. Или у него просто звенело в ушах из-за слишком громких звуков. 

Они прошли по короткой анфиладе комнат, которые, как и весь этаж, были пусты. Некоторые из них были разделены решетками или металлическими створками. Но после двери в хранилище Стив на адреналине разделался с ними не сбавляя шага. На мгновение он задержался в комнате, где стояло странное кресло, напоминающее то ли о стоматологическом кабинете, то ли о суперсовременном кинотеатре. Но сейчас Стива чудеса техники волновали меньше всего - впереди была, он видел, последняя, главная комната, к которой он и шел. 

Она, в отличие от остальных, совершенно не была похожа на банковское помещение - скорее, на ремонтную мастерскую. По стенам стояли шкафы с инструментами и несколько столов. Причем к некоторым из них были прилажены металлические крепления для рук и ног, причем такой толщины, что Стив ужаснулся, с какой же силой человек мог пытаться вырваться из них. Главное же, у дальней стены стояли две огромные колбы, точные копии той, в которой хранился Кэп. 

Одна из них была пуста, хоть и явно находилась в рабочем состоянии. Переднее стекло было опущено вниз, и Стив мог в подробностях рассмотреть систему крепежей и упоров. Стив не знал, но почему-то был уверен, что стоит шагнуть внутрь, как все они придут в движение, обхватывая тело несчастного, сковывая по рукам и ногам. Стива передернуло от одной мысли о том, что он мог бы стоять внутри и смотреть, как поднимается стекло, ждать, когда неминуемо превратится в кусок льда. 

Вторая же криокамера оказалась “обитаема”. Стив сразу увидел мутный силуэт человека внутри. На камере и приборной доске рядом с ней, как и на колбе с Кэпом, тоже горели огни. Но были и некоторые отличия. Цифры на панели постоянно менялись, а за стеклом клубился ледяной пар. 

Стив подошел поближе к стеклу, чтобы рассмотреть человека за ним. Цум отвернулся на случай, если Стив захочет обнять или облизать криокамеру, как делал он сам, и давал ему возможность сделать это в приватной обстановке. Впрочем, это последнее, что стал бы делать Стив в этом месте и с этим человеком. 

Сомнений не было, замороженный человек был тем, кого они искали. Его одежда и прическа напоминали одежду и прическу цума. Только на лицо скрывали черная маска и очки. Стиву на мгновение стало интересно, каков он собой, красив или нет, какого цвета его глаза, есть ли ямочки на щеках. Появляются ли веселые морщинки вокруг глаз, когда он смеется. На каком языке говорит. Любит ли он поесть и ходить по дому голым. В конце концов, он был его парой. Пока же с уверенностью можно было сказать только то, что он - мужчина. Но это Стив знал и так - как раз цум ходить голым очень любил. 

А еще у него была железная рука. Сквозь стекло и пар было видно не очень хорошо, но Стив был уверен, что это не оригинальный крой одежды. Конечно, у цума левая лапа тоже была сделана из металла, но Стив всегда думал, что это издержки природы цумообразования. Пусть они и были копиями людей, но их внешний вид и характер могли причудливо искажаться в зависимости от обстоятельств жизни или самоощущения своего человека и их самих. Например, когда Стив зачитывался “Искусством войны”, у его цума временно отрасли пусть и жидкие, но вполне узнаваемые китайские усы и бородка. Зато Баки, сколько ни представлял себя Чарльзом Линдбергом, так и не смог заставить цума обзавестись летным шлемом или даже крохотным самолетиком. Его цум только упал со стола, обожравшись капустой, хотя Баки и отказывался связывать между собой эти события. Стив думал, что железная лапа символизирует протез, татуировку или штифт. Однако, рука оказалась настоящей, что пробуждало интерес и сострадание одновременно. Вряд ли Гидра могла дать кому-то такую руку, чтобы облегчить жизнь. Тем более, человеку, которого держала, как кусок мяса, в морозильной камере. 

Цум деликатно откашлялся, намекая, что время, отведенное Стиву на нежности с криокамерой, закончилось, и медленно повернулся. Он смотрел на Стива так, будто ждал от него немедленных и решительных действий, однако тот совершенно не понимал - каких. Безусловно, нужно было освободить человека из ледяного плена, но только как? Как и с Кэпом, Стив очень боялся нажать не ту кнопку и навредить спящему. И если цум, хоть это и было очень-очень плохим вариантом, со временем возродился бы, с человеком этот номер уже не пройдет.

Цум нетерпеливо затопал ногами. Он подскочил к криокамере, припал на лапах так, что его пузо почти касалось пола и выжидательно уставился на Стива. Будто думал, что тот поставит ему на спину криокамеру, и они спокойно вынесут ее, как это получилось с Кэпом. 

\- Так ничего не выйдет, - сказал Стив. 

Цум вздохнул, повернулся, уперся лапами нижнюю часть криокамеры, предлагая Стиву поменяться местами - чтобы тот встал на четвереньки, а цум помог ему взвалить на плечи груз. 

Стив вздрогнул и развернулся. Суперсолдатским слухом он уловил тихий гул, который не мог быть ничем иным, кроме как стуком десятка армейских сапог. Ему очень хотелось верить, что это прибыли агенты ЩИТа, но что-то подсказывало, что это Гидра наконец решила, что готова идти в атаку. Одновременно лампы на пульте управления криокамеры замигали, стекло начало медленно опускаться, выпуская клубы пара. 

Стиву все это очень не нравилось. Несмотря на то, что с цумом у него сложились теплые, доверительные отношения, в том, что его человек окажется таким же дружелюбным, он очень сомневался. Стива явно привели сюда специально, и к тому моменту, как он зашел в комнату с криокамерами, процесс разморозки был уже запущен. А с учетом того, что дверь в хранилище все же была заперта, должно быть, предполагалось, что Стив попадет сюда, но только чуть позже. Когда человека выпустят на свободу. Стив окинул взглядом комнату и коридор. Если на него одновременно нападут и агенты, что идут сейчас за ним, и этот человек, если ему придется отступать, то единственный его путь - это назад, к пустой криокамере. У Стива по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, когда он понял, что камера была приготовлена для него. 

Он строго взглянул на цума, прикидывая, мог бы тот оказаться агентом, засланным специально, чтобы заманить его в ловушку. Но тот выглядел встревоженным и уже карабкался Стиву на плечо, желая занять стратегически выгодное место под его воротником. Так что Стив отмел эту идею как невероятную. 

Подумав, Стив решил пойти навстречу агентам Гидры. Это вряд ли помогло бы в случае, если силы окажутся неравны, к тому же это дало бы возможность человеку из криокамеры напасть с тыла, но Стив хотел по возможности оказаться как можно дальше от пустой камеры. В любом случае его цель - забрать отсюда человека - никто не отменял. И сделать это проще, если остальные противники будут выведены из строя, особенно если сам человек окажет сопротивление. 

Стив быстро заглянул в телефон проверить, что там с боевой поддержкой. «Выезжаем», - гласило сообщение от Фьюри, отправленное пять минут назад, что не внушало оптимизма. Стив размял плечи, подхватил кусок выломанной железной двери на манер щита и ринулся в атаку. 

Гидра действительно расстаралась для него - коридоры были набиты из агентами. Стив на полном ходу, как нож в масло, врезался в толпу и начался бой. 

Хотя бойцов было много, быстро стало понятно, что их умений не хватало для того, чтобы одержать над ним верх. Так что бой оказался скорей утомительно нудным, чем опасным. Цум на его плече неистово орал и потрясал лапами, не торопясь, впрочем, нападать на врагов. Зато Стив слегка оглох на одно ухо от его диких воплей. 

Но что его беспокоило на самом деле - это звуки за спиной. Сквозь шум боя он услышал щелчок, а затем тихие, медленные шаги в своём направлении. Стив успел повидать всякое: десятиметровых инопланетных захватчиков, враждебно настроенных богов, да одного Красного черепа хватило, чтобы долго мучиться ночными кошмарами. Но эти неторопливые, уверенные шаги внушали если не страх, то тревогу больше, чем все монстры вместе взятые. Человек не сомневался, что ему некуда торопиться - он настигнет и одержит верх над Стивом, когда ему будет удобно. 

Когда Стив смог позволить себе повернуться назад, бойцы Гидры, скорей всего временно, кончились, а сам он добрался до двери лифта. 

Человек спокойно стоял всего в десятке метров от него. На мгновение от резкого поворота у него закружилась голова, а черный силуэт раздвоился. Стив прислушался, и почувствовал странный запах. Он не заметил в пылу сражения, как Гидра пустила в помещение газ. Какими бы сильными ни были отравляющие вещества, требовались очень большие дозы, чтобы вырубить Стива. Однако, они серьезно ослабляли его. 

Оставаться на этом этаже дальше было нельзя. Человек явно получал преимущество - он был в маске. К тому же Стив волновался, что газ может повредить цуму. Тот больше не орал, а набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, надув щеки, задержал дыхание. Его морда уже стала красной, и было понятно, что долго он так не протянет. 

Стив нажал на кнопку лифта, но двери не открылись. Раздвинув их, он убедился, что лифта наверху нет, и, ухватившись за уступ, полез в шахту. 

Дышать стало легче, и в голове сразу просветлело. Стив подтянулся повыше и извернулся, чтобы двумя пальцами нажать на щеки цума и выпустить воздух - красное лицо бедняги начало отливать синевой. Цум шумно выдохнул, а потом громко заорал и дал железной лапой Стиву по уху. Тот удивленно уставился на цума и получил еще раз. Стив прижал ладонь к больному месту, и задумался, почему только что висеть на одной руке было не очень удобно, а теперь вдруг вполне терпимо. 

Он проследил за ошарашенным взглядом цума. Человек в маске стоял, высунувшись в шахту лифта. А нога Стива стояла прямо на его лице. Стив не мог видеть его глаз, но ему казалось, что, удивленно распахнутые, они должны были уже занять половину лица, как это бывало с цумом, когда Стив отнимал у него украденные вещи или подпевал радио. 

В воздухе мелькнула серебряная молния, Стив поспешно подтянулся вверх и там, где только что была его нога сомкнулись пальцы железной руки. 

Стив был уверен, что обозлившись, человек бросится за ним, но тот медлил. Он вообще был на удивление неторопливым противником. Стив кое-как поднялся на два этажа вверх - выступов, чтобы хвататься за них, в шахте было не очень много, - и, раскачавшись на руках, не долго думая просто вышиб двери лифта. 

Человек уже был там. Он спокойно стоял в дверях пожарной лестницы и, чуть склонив голову набок, смотрел на Стива. Тот почувствовал, как краснеют его щеки. Он уже и так успел опозориться перед человеком, которого должен был спасти или хотя бы переубедить работать на Гидру, наступив ему на лицо. А теперь еще выставил себя идиотом, который готов прошибить головой стену вместо того, чтобы спокойно выйти через дверь. 

На этот раз в руках человека был автомат, который он явно подобрал у одного из агентов Гидры, которого избил Стив. Он был уверен, что теперь человек нападет, но как и раньше, он просто стоял и смотрел на Стива. Так что когда подоспела новая волна бойцов Гидры, Стив больше не волновался на счет него. У него была тысяча возможностей убить, хотя бы выпустив очередь из автомата, пока Стив болтался в шахте лифта. И раз он до сих пор не сделал этого, то, может быть, не собирается делать вовсе. В конце концов, его цум, когда перебесился, оказался очень милым созданием. Может быть, с человеком они и вовсе пропустят ту стадию, когда цум, утверждая свои права, мог за ночь проделать дырки во всех носках и нижнем белье Стива. 

Стив планомерно пробивал себе путь к выходу, оставляя за собой горы бездыханных тел, размышляя, чего же хочет этот таинственный человек. Все это время он следовал за Стивом, впрочем, на почтительном расстоянии, не нападая и не помогая ему. Но Стив чувствовал его пристальный взгляд на своей спине. 

Пробившись на улицу, когда в поле зрения не осталось ни одного врага, Стив решил выяснить этот вопрос. Но человек опередил его. Когда Стив повернулся, тот стоял рядом с ним, молчал и медленно, очень медленно, тянул к нему железную руку. 

Сначала Стив думал, что человек хочет схватить его за шею. Но потом понял, что тот тянется к плечу, где сидел цум, будто желая сграбастать его своей жуткой железной рукой. Раздавить. 

\- Не тронь его, - строго сказал Стив, бесцеремонно отталкивая его руку, и почувствовал, как в грудь упирается ствол автомата. 

В голову ударили боевые рефлексы десятилетий сражения, лихой азарт и кураж. Стало очень легко, мышечная память взяла верх, поэтому Стив первым делом отбросил дуло в сторону рукой и быстрым, резким ударом ноги откинул от себя противника. В ухо отчаянно и гневно заверещал цум. Человек в маске поднялся с земли, сразу же перекатываясь в боевую стойку. Цум от негодования плюнул Стиву в щеку, а человек в маске зарядил автоматной очередью по ногам. Если бы не улучшенные рефлексы, восстанавливать бы Стиву стопы как минимум неделю. Выбор противника его стоп целью был странный, но у Стива совершенно не было времени для анализа его поступков. Человек в маске наступал. Он не спешил, но все его движения были доведены до автоматизма, как у робота.

Человек прицелился, цум на плече не переставал плевать в щеку, он уже попал несколько раз в ухо и явно метил Стиву в глаз. Неожиданно он юркнул под куртку и начал кусать Стива. Человек неожиданно отбросил автомат, достал нож и ловко перекинул его в правую руку, наступая на Стива, который не столько уворачивался сейчас от наступления противника, сколько страдал из-за покусанных мест.

Цум прекратил зверствовать на какие-то секунды, Стив чувствовал, как он ползет обратно наверх. В эти несколько мгновений, человек в маске подошел уже на короткую дистанцию, заставляя Стива отчаянно защищаться от ножа. Он зафиксировал живую руку с орудием, чтобы выкрутить ее и отнять нож, но как оказалось, сражался он сразу с двумя. Его цум направлялся не к вороту, он ловко пробрался по руке Стива под курткой, высунул мордочку из рукава и вцепился зубами в руку Стива, уже начинающего применять прием отъема ножа.

Стив вскрикнул.Очки человека в маске сверкнули рубиновым. Стив готов был поклясться, что тот сейчас усмехнулся. Он разжал кисть и нож упал в железную ладонь, стянутую черной перчаткой, и человек тут же атаковал. Цум не препятствовал его защите, но как только Стив поднимал руку для удара, то молниеносно бежал под одеждой, щекоча своими маленькими лапками, и больно кусал, не давая нанести удар.

\- Ай! - вскрикнул Стив в очередной раз.

Его противник замер, а Стив исхитрился схватить его в захват и бросить через корпус. Цум, выглянувший из ворота куртки и увидевший человека, лежащего на земле, истошно заорал и стал плеваться.

\- Хватит! - рявкнул Стив, предотвращая наступательные планы человека в маске. Как ни странно, это подействовало. - Кто ты такой? Как ты сюда попал? Что тебе от меня нужно? - спросил Стив, будто это не он сам, а незнакомец заявился в его обиталище, подрался с его соседями и теперь ещё требует отчета о его жизни. 

При других обстоятельствах он ни за что бы не стал так разговаривать с тем, кто тычет в него оружием. Но Стив был зол на этого человека. Он вёл себя странно, хотел что-то сделать с цумом, но хуже всего, что Стив начинал чувствовать связь между ними. На самом деле больше всего на свете ему хотелось схватить этого человека в охапку, утащить к себе домой, накормить тостами с джемом и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Когда-то с Баки потребовалось немало времени, чтобы разобраться, что между ними происходит. Стив прошел все стадии отношений: притирку, первую симпатию, осознание своих чувств, страх, что однажды цум Баки передумает и уйдет к другому хозяину. Этого человека Стив видел первый раз в жизни, но уже хотел прижать к груди и никогда не отпускать. Это очень злило.

\- Мммм мммм мммм, - проговорил человек, но Стив не разобрал слов - маска здорово гасила все звуки. 

\- Что? 

\- Мммм мммм мммм, - повторил человек. 

Стив хотел переспросить ещё раз, но тут в воздухе загудели лопасти вертолетов, к зданию банка со свистом тормозов подъехал десяток автомобилей, из которых высыпали вооруженные до зубов агенты ЩИТа. 

Стив на мгновение отвлекся на них, а когда снова повернулся к человеку, то понял, что стоит совсем один. Человек исчез, будто и не было.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие несколько часов оказались очень сумбурными. Стив успел получить медицинскую помощь, в которой не нуждался, дать краткие указания, как лучше взять штурмом пустое теперь здание, в коридорах которого остались только бездыханные и отравленные газом агенты Гидры, провести три совещания с Фьюри и получить подряд три просьбы не орать, хотя он и не орал. Стив вообще никогда не орал и отказывался брать на себя вину за то, что его четкий, уверенный голос принимали за крик. Должно быть, это игры подсознания и Фьюри чувствовал свою ответственность за то, что упустил, как у него под носом расцвела тайная враждебная организация, на бумаге уничтоженная еще в сорок пятом. Вот Баки всегда говорил, что никакого крика на совещании не услышал, даже если у Стива после этого побаливало горло. Даже если он и не спрашивал. 

Из-за известий о Гидре и ЩИТ, и здание банка были похожи на разворошенный муравейник. Однако, несмотря на общее возбуждение, Стив быстро понял, что делать ему пока особенно нечего. Данных было много, но они требовали обработки и анализа. И хотя Стива поминутно дергали с тем или иным вопросом, тащили на то или иное совещание, но по большому счету все это была имитация бурной деятельности в ситуации, когда предпринять нечего, но очень хочется. 

Стиву не хотелось. На периферии сознания у него маячила мысль о том, что дома, совсем один, в маленькой криокамере спит Кэп. А еще - что в банке Гидры встретилось несколько очень знакомых лиц. Фьюри клялся, что квартира Стива сейчас под такой охраной, что и мышь не проскочит. Но тот человек в маске не был мышью. И хотя Стив не знал его возможностей, он почему-то не сомневался, что пожелай он, пройдет незамеченным через любую охрану. Во всяком случае, его двойник цум был очень ловок и силен, когда сам этого хотел. Так насколько же хорош должен быть его хозяин? По-хорошему, следовало бы приказать паре, а лучше десятку агентов съездить и перевезти Кэпа в медицинское крыло ЩИТа. Но у Стива к этому совершенно не лежала душа. И все же, почему в банке Гидры было так много знакомых лиц? 

Угрызения совести щедро подпитывал цум. Все те часы, после штурма банка, он сидел на плече Стива и истошно орал. Что, с одной стороны, добавляло нервозности обстановке, а с другой - как-то органично подчеркивало серьезность сложившейся ситуации. Новость о том, что Гидра все еще существует, была для Стива таким ударом, что он как-то подсознательно ждал апокалиптических картин с массовыми беспорядками, беснующейся толпой, жгущей автомобили, плачущими детьми и воющими собаками. Во всяком случае, он так чувствовал - в его душе царил раздрай, часть ее полыхала от негодования, часть - плакала горькими слезами о тщетных усилиях. Под ухом монотонно выл цум. Правда, иногда он высовывался из-под воротника куртки и с ненавистью плевал Стиву под ноги, возмущенный тем, что тот позволил его человеку уйти. Строго говоря, он и сам абсолютно ничего не сделал для того, чтобы тот остался. 

Но Стив и сам больше не мог находиться в гуще событий, не делая при этом ничего осмысленного. Так что он решительно отделался от очередного совещания, и, уверенный, что если произойдет что-то действительно важное, то он об этом узнает, сел на свой мотоцикл и нажал на газ. Он очень торопился домой. 

*** 

Стоя у входной двери с горшком с монстерой, которую он решил все-таки спасти из Гидры, и мешком продуктов, который служба доставки оставила прямо на лестнице, Стив все еще сомневался, правильно ли он поступает. Цум, как и всегда, когда видел, что у Стива заняты руки, юркнул в карман за ключами, пробежал по протянутой руке и открыл замок. В его квартире не было секретных документов или чего-то еще, что могло понадобиться Гидре, но он не мог не думать о том, что впустил в свой дом врага. Хотя на самом деле, его появление было очень подозрительным. Цум был первым, кого увидел Стив в новом времени. Как он его нашел? Почему так долго прятался и следил за ним? Откуда цум знал о том, что Гидра схватила Кэпа? Что если этот цум вообще не имеет к Стиву никакого отношения, а те чувства, что он испытал к человеку в маске - сила самовнушения? Чем дольше Стив об этом думал, тем больше вопросов у него возникало. Его опыт, те знания, что он получил когда-то, говорили о том, что цумы не бывают по-настоящему злыми. Вредными, капризными, ворчливыми - да. Но для того, чтобы они действительно сделали что-то плохое, должны были быть очень веские причины. “Цумы - сопли ангелов. Чего хотят цумы, того хочет бог”, - говорили набожные люди.. “Цумы - паразитические образования, копирующие внешность и привычки хозяина или объект их эмоциональной привязанности, в примитивном и урезанном виде, в интересах сиюминутных потребностях в пище и внимании”, - говорили люди науки. “Милые и дурные”, - признавали все.

Стив был уверен, проведи он немного времени с цумом Красного черепа, тот начал бы кувыркаться у него на коленях и подставлять лысую голову под руку, чтоб его почесали. Цумам не хватало ума, чтобы притворяться, строить долгосрочные планы и выстраивать длинные логические цепочки. Конечно, они могли выполнять приказы. Но цум был со Стивом уже пару месяцев. За это время любой нормальный цум забыл бы о приказе, отвлекшись, например, на мыльные пузыри в парке, а потом убежал к хозяину. Но этот цум обычным не был, в отличие от остальных цумов, чьей единственной сверхсилой была способность съесть в два раза больше своего веса. Как и его хозяин. Человек в маске ни силой, ни умениями не уступал Стиву. Кэп на войне был полноценной боевой единицей, сбивая противников с ног или отвлекая их метким броском крохотного щита прямо в лоб. Стив не очень одобрял присутствие цумов на операциях, но иногда другого выхода не было. И, положа руку на сердце, цумы не раз выручали их отряд, лихо обнаруживая и выкапывая противопехотные мины. Как знать, может, цумы суперсолдат или мутантов более организованные и собранные. Или цумология шагнула далеко вперед, и с тех пор, как Стив жил и учился, люди научились лучше обучать цумов. 

Может быть, было лучше оставить цума в штабе ЩИТа в специальном крепком и закрытом вольере для цумов захваченных террористов или преступников. Но глядя в маленькие блестящие, злые глаза цума, который столько раз будил Стива по утрам, облизывая его пальцы, он просто не мог себя заставить запереть его без весомых доказательств предательства. 

Стив вошел в квартиру, и его лицо озарил тусклый красный свет. Стив бросил мешки на пол и нащупал выключатель. А когда увидел, что происходит, в ужасе бросился к криокамере. За то время, что он бродил по коридорам банка, а потом совещался в ЩИТе, пауэр-банк, питавший криокамеру, полностью разрядился. Лишенная источника энергии, она отключилась. Лампочка на ней тревожно мигала красным, стекло исчезло, а на подпорках, где раньше висел Кэп, никого не было. 

Правда, нашелся он очень быстро. Перед криокамерой была небольшая лужа, и от нее тянулся мокрый след. Кэп лежал на полу, на полпути к щиту, оставленному в углу. Должно быть, Кэп, едва оттаяв, борясь за жизнь, пополз в сторону чего-то знакомого и ассоциирующегося с хозяином и безопасностью. Либо большой и яркий щит служил хорошим ориентиром для ослабленного и дизориентированного цума. Но Кэпу не хватило сил осуществить задуманное. Он лежал на полу прикрыв глаза. Его обычно круглое, упругое тело после перенесенной заморозки не могло удерживать форму и сейчас он напоминал пирог, который вроде бы начал подниматься в духовке, но потом вдруг осел. 

Стив хотел подойти к Кэпу, но цум опередил его. Он издал пронзительный крик, будто кто-то пытал и резал бензопилу, и со всех ног понесся к нему. Он уже практически добрался до Кэпа, но потерял равновесие на скользком полу. Его лапы разъехались и несколько раз крутанувшись на пузе, цум на полном ходу врезался в щит. Тот загудел, будто в гонг кинули куриным яйцом, и Стив испугался, что теперь медицинская помощь потребуется и ему. Однако несмотря на то, что цум так и лежал, упершись мордой в щит, жир на его спине сложился гармошкой, он удерживал задницу. Он пошире развел задние лапы и изящно, с его точки зрения, тянул носки, всем видом показывая, что избрал этот способ торможения по собственной воле. 

Воспользовавшись паузой, Стив наклонился к Кэпу и пощупал его лоб и спину. Они были теплыми, живыми к великому облегчению Стива, который опасался, что крепкий цумий организм не справился с аварийной разморозкой и падением с высоты стола. Теперь, когда Стив чувствовал под пальцами ровное, пусть и слабое биение сердца, ему казалось, что даже щит на спине Кэпа поблескивает как-то свежо и бодро. 

Стив поднял Кэпа и слегка сжал ладони. Он с удовольствием отметил, что тот, как пластилиновый, в его руках обретает чуть более шарообразную, как и положено таким существам, как он, форму. Значит, все не так уж и плохо. 

Цум, кажется, не разделял его мнения. Он наконец очухался после удара о щит и теперь пищал и вился у Стива под ногами. Всю дорогу, пока тот нес Кэпа к столу, цум брел за ним на задних лапах, как пес, то и дело хватаясь за штанину и глядя вверх печальными глазами. 

Стив осторожно положил Кэпа на стол, на мягкую тряпицу и потянулся к телефону, чтобы вызвать врачей. Цум немедленно забрался на стол. Он бросился к Кэпу и начал сначала мокро целовать, а потом вылизывать его лицо. Попеременно он тяжко вздыхал, брал в свои лапы его мордочку, желая заставить Кэпа держать голову на весу, но та безвольно падала на стол. Цум снова горестно вздыхал и поднимал к Стиву глаза, полные слез. И он плакал по-настоящему, а не как в тот раз, когда Стив сказал ему, что не разрешает класть новенький мотоцикл в свою постель и не будет вешать на него велосипедный звонок, чтобы цум мог в него звонить, сидя на руле. 

К тому моменту, как приехали доктора, у Стива на руках был хорошо подсохший после разморозки Кэп и мокрый насквозь от слез цум. Кэп окончательно обрел форму - цум, не переставая вздыхать и плакать, перекатывал его с бока на бок, как кусок теста. Стив хотел было его остановить, но Кэп, кажется, и правда стал чувствовать себя лучше. Он начал приоткрывать левый глаз и даже удивленно булькнул, когда цум, перепутав голову со спиной, поцеловал его в щит. И хотя Кэп так и не приходил в себя до конца, его щеки порозовели от постоянного вылизывания. 

Стив никогда не жалел средств на лечение цума, поэтому врачи приехали быстро и провели осмотр со всей тщательностью. Они послушали его сердце, измерили температуру и осмотрели окончательно восстановившее тонус тело, особенно лапы, и пришли к выводу, что Кэп, в целом, здоров, хоть и немного холодный. Просто нужно дать ему время восстановить силы и, по возможности, не класть в морозильник. Доктор даже похвалил Стива и цума за грамотно оказанную первую помощь - никаких растираний, только теплое одеяло, мягкий массаж и умеренное вылизывание лица. 

Цум во время осмотра вел себя из рук вон плохо. Лез под руку, орал, рылся в докторском саквояже и подтаскивал то медицинский щуп, то жгуты, то самую большую клизму, которую Стив видел в своей жизни, а потом растоптал стетоскоп, прямо когда тот был вставлен в уши доктора. 

Когда саквояж закрыли на замок, он попытался укусить Стива, врача, а под конец от переизбытка эмоций цапнул за лапу самого себя, из-за чего совсем рассвирепел. В цуме будто боролись два желания. С одной стороны, ему хотелось, чтобы Кэпа для надежности пролечили всеми возможными способами и от всех болезней, а с другой - чтобы не смели даже на милю к нему приближаться со всеми этими медицинскими штуками. Когда врач достал небольшой шприц, наполненный витаминами, и приспустил на Кэпе штаны, цум бросился наперерез игле, рухнул на него и принял на свое мягкое место безжалостный укол. Он душераздирающе вскрикнул и обессиленно обмяк на спине Кэпа. Стив большой беды в этом не видел - порция витаминов, пусть и так драматично обставленная, не повредит. Он снял обессиленное тело цума с Кэпа и переложил на стол. Впрочем, стоило врачу снова набрать шприц, как Стив приметил, что цум вновь встал наизготовку, чтобы помешать покуситься на задницу Кэпа. Стиву пришлось силой удерживать цума во время процедуры, а потом разрешить помассировать Кэпу попу смоченным в спирте ватным тампоном и дать сделать укол и себе тоже, чтобы цуму не было так обидно, что Стив единственный здесь не пострадал от медицинского вмешательства. 

Как ни странно, на самого Стива укол подействовал успокаивающе. Он разделял неприязненное отношение цума к врачам и больницам, однако он серьезную часть своей жизни проболел. И укол создавал иллюзию чего-то обыденного, знакомого, был символом стабильности в жизни. Даже если она была стабильно хреновой. 

Когда врачи ушли, Стив оставил цумов зализывать раны и принялся готовить ужин. Он поставил в микроволновку большую тарелку макарон с мясом для себя и цума, а для Кэпа размял в блюдце немного масла с медом. Они всегда держал у себя дома запас на случай неожиданного обледенения цума. Тот явно отдавал предпочтение жирному, мучному и сладкому, но в ослабленном после льда состоянии делал вид, что не может, а на самом деле ленился откусывать и жевать твердую пищу. Масло с медом же в любом состоянии, Стив помнил еще по тридцатым, у любого цума вызывало самый живой интерес. 

Стив поставил тарелку с макаронами на стол, позволяя цуму есть столько, сколько влезет, и занялся Кэпом. Цум, впрочем, на тарелку даже не взглянул - он предсказуемо пас масло. Стив зачерпнул ложкой немного масла с медом. Кэп слабо приоткрыл левый глаз. Цум широко разинул пасть. Стив поднес ложку ко рту Кэпа. Тот бессильно закрыл глаза. Цум, громко клацнув зубами, захлопнул пасть. 

\- Сегодня не для тебя. Ешь макароны. Ты же их тоже любишь, - укорил его Стив и снова занялся Кэпом. 

Он отложил ложку, зачерпнул немного пальцем и смазал Кэпу рот. Тот снова приоткрыл и закрыл левый глаз, но даже не облизнулся на лакомство, которое в прямом смысле само шло прямо в рот. Стив вздохнул, двумя пальцами приоткрыл ему челюсть и положил немного меда с маслом прямо на корень языка. Хотел Кэп есть или нет, но ему было просто необходимо подкрепиться и восстановить силы. 

Тут не выдержал цум. Он метнулся к Кэпу так быстро, что Стив не успел его перехватить. Разжал лапами ему рот так широко, насколько позволял могучий цумий зев, и сунул туда голову. Стив было подумал, что цум настолько сгорал от зависти, что готов вырвать кусок угощения прямо изо рта конкурента, но цум только взглянул на нетронутую, хоть и слегка подтаявшую от тепла и слюны каплю масла с медом, бросил на Стива отчаянный и влажный взгляд и снова сунул морду в рот Кэпа, будто надеялся, что за те секунды, что он отвлекся, еда могла быть проглочена. 

Цум отчаянно зарыдал. Он сунулся в тарелку, зачерпнул обеими лапками липкое месиво, и сунул Кэпу поглубже в рот. Тот как-то сразу взбодрился и вылупил глаза так, что они едва не выпрыгивали из орбит. Цум, причитая и обливаясь слезами, повторил действие и, когда стало понятно, что в рот больше не влезет, обнял его голову, зажимая челюсть, оставляя только два выхода - проглотить еду или научиться переваривать ее прямо во рту. Стив ему не мешал. Как бы иногда странно или с виду опасно цумы ни вели друг с другом, они никогда не наносили серьезного ущерба. И их зачастую неадекватные методы имели больший эффект, чем правила безопасности для людей. 

Цум успокоился только когда тарелка опустела, а Кэп начал пускать из носа медово-масляные пузыри, настолько он перепачкался. Но тем не менее, было заметно, что он стал поживее и очень хорошо поел, на что Стив вообще не рассчитывал. 

Стив тщательно умыл липких цумов. Как показывала практика, даже неподвижный, вымотанный цум способен испачкать все вокруг. Что уж говорить об одном неподвижном и другом перевозбужденном цумах? 

Кэпу явно пошли на пользу ужин и забота. Так что Стив временно укутал его в одну из своих футболок и, прибравшись на столе, сел ужинать сам. Цум, кажется, немного успокоился. Он подошел к спеленотому Кэпу, побулькал немного, засунув голову в кокон, и, получив слабый, но довольно жизнеутверждающий бульк в ответ, пошел подъедать с тарелки весь сыр, который как раз расплавился до нужной кондиции. 

Наевшись, по своему обыкновению он свалился на спину, подставляя Стиву живот, чтобы тот почесал его. Цум хорошо обращался с Кэпом и вел себя как обычно. Но Стив как никогда раньше понимал, что рядом с ним - незнакомец. Может быть, дело в обычном инстинкте - цум агрессивно среагировал на Стива, потому что его двойник чувствовал злость. Может быть, его природа заставляла в любой ситуации вставать на его сторону. Или потому что формально Стив нанес удар первым. Рано или поздно это прояснится, но гладить живот тому, кому не доверял, Стив просто не мог. 

\- Наелся? - как мог спокойно спросил Стив. - Давай готовиться ко сну. Сегодня был трудный день. 

Цум недоуменно уставился на него, призывно покачиваясь с боку на бок так, что не будь он затянут в кожаный костюм, жир на его пузе пошел бы волнами, но Стив не поменял своего решения. Он налил в блюдце немного молока, положил рядом четвертинку печенья на случай, если цум проголодается ночью, а потом принес из спальни и бросил подушку и одеяло. Вообще-то, когда цум только появился, Стив купил ему специальную цумью лежанку и крохотные постельное белье, но тот отнесся к обновкам презрительно и пользовался ими, только когда хотел чихнуть или высморкаться. 

Стив подхватил Кэпа на руки и направился в спальню. Цум засеменил за ним. Однако у самой двери Стив преградил ему путь тапком. 

Что бы ни двигало цумом во время боя с человеком в маске, повиновение чьей-то воле, инстинкт, желание разнять дерущихся, Стив не мог рисковать здоровьем Кэпа и надеяться, что ночью цума не переклинит и он не решит сделать что-то враждебное. Он был готов дать ему второй шанс и не собирался мешать их дружбе с Кэпом, но предпочитал, пока все не прояснится, не оставлять их наедине и не подпускать цума ни к себе, ни к Кэпу, когда они беззащитны и спят. 

\- Спокойной ночи, приятель. Сегодня тебе со мной нельзя, - сказал Стив и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом ошарашенного цума. 

*** 

Сон не шел. Стив поворочался в постели, прислушиваясь к сопению Кэпа и осторожно перевернул его на бок, когда тот начал тихо похрапывать. Кэп сонно боднул его головой, но не проснулся. 

Цум за дверью откровенно страдал. Сперва, Стив это чувствовал, он просто сидел, недоуменно уставившись на дверь в той же позе, как и был, когда остался один. Потом начал деликатно стучать и скрестись в нее. Было немного странно, но Стив понял, что он не хочет шуметь, закатывая полноценный скандал, опасаясь потревожить Кэпа. Ручка двери несколько раз дернулась, потом последовал звук падения тела, возня, и цум затих. Стив присмотрелся и увидел под дверью маленькое белое пятно. Цум, отчаявшийся проникнуть в комнату, как мог распластавшись на полу, втиснулся в зазор между полом и дверью и теперь таращил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит. В почтовый ящик Стива регулярно падали рекламные буклеты, предлагающие переоборудовать квартиру с учетом современных требований безопасности для цумов. Но в начале века о таких вещах не задумывались, и, положа руку на сердце, он ни разу не слышал о цумах, поранивших глаз об угол стола или заперевших самих себя в печке. Сейчас он немного жалел, что даже не читал проспекты. Возможно, истинной целью систем анти-цум была не их безопасность, а безопасность и приватность жизни их хозяев. 

\- Шпионишь? - спросил Стив и надавил пальцем на любопытную морду. 

Цум щелкнул зубами, но рука не пострадала - щель была узкой, так что рот цума остался с той стороны двери. Однако Стиву пришлось дважды повторить действие, прежде чем он понял, что цум не отстанет, и просто заткнул дыру тряпкой, опасаясь, что когда решит выйти из комнаты, то случайно зашибет его дверью.

Вернувшись в постель, Стив прокручивал в голове события прошедшего дня, Гидру, сражение, желтые ленты, которыми перетянули подходы к банку. Человека в маске. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к нему. Кто он? Чего хотел? Где находится сейчас? Не убил ли кого-нибудь при отступлении? Не подстрелили ли его самого, когда он отступал? Не замерз ли? Ночи стали довольно-таки холодными. 

Стив дотянулся до телефона, набрал Фьюри, но никакой новой информации, в том числе о пойманных шпионах Гидры, не было. Пришлось ложиться спать снова. 

Он задернул поплотнее шторы, отхлебнул воды из бутылки, стоявшей на тумбочке, заправил сбившуюся, пока он ворочался в постели, простыню. Похлопал по ней, проверив, нет ли посторонних, а главное, колючих предметов. Он приучился, что скрепки, кнопки или даже иголки могли появиться молниеносно, но проверка давала хоть какой-то шанс отойти ко сну без мелких травм. Затем Стив привычно улегся на самый край, подоткнул одеялом ноги, чтобы не проснуться ночью оттого, что его пятки натирают кремом для обуви, а потом поливают водой, если кое-кто решит проверить, действительно ли он бережет кожу от тлетворного влияния жидкости. К счастью, тогда цум, глядя, как сморщились пальцы на ногах, убедился, что такое не подойдет для его костюма. Стив приходил в ужас, когда думал, сколько времени бы пришлось отмывать цума и весь дом от обувного крема. Затем он осторожно улегся на постель и прикрыл ухо предплечьем на случай, если цуму вздумается проверить, вдруг там лежит что-нибудь интересное. Стив делал все это по привычке, и только уперевшись носом в холодную стенку прикроватной тумбы, понял, что сегодня он спит один. Ему не нужно было волноваться, что цум решит посреди ночи проинспектировать ту или иную часть его тела или поставить над ней какой-то важный эксперимент, призванный улучшить качество жизни цума, и не нужно было беспокоиться, что придавит малыша, ворочаясь в кровати. Не нужно было тратить полночи, чтобы успокоить его, если тот сердился на то, что не смог съесть все, что видел сегодня днем, или слушать писк и бульканье, если цум расчувствовался и захотел излить Стиву душу. Стив был в кровати совсем один. Снова. Впервые с тех пор, как появился цум и после того, как не стало Баки. И его узкая односпальная кровать, больше напоминающая армейскую койку, показалась ему чертовски, пугающе, бессмысленно огромной. 

Стив прислушался. За дверью было тихо, цум больше не носился и не орал, вымещая злобу на тех предметах, которые не любил в доме больше всего, - картонной коробке, в которой Стив запер его в первую ночь и которую на всякий случай не стал выбрасывать. На щите, потому что цум недавно споткнулся и ушибся об него, а значит, считал, что тот вероломно напал на него первым. В том же списке было и большое кресло, в котором сидел Стив, когда сказал, что он считает милыми круглые бока цума. Стив все же еще слышал его голос, но тихий и вроде бы даже не злобный. Он, конечно, не понимал цумьего языка. Вообще-то ученые всего мира сходились во мнении, что это вообще не язык и цумы просто занимаются подражательством, имитируя речь людей, бессистемно издавая случайные звуки, в том числе их разговоры, играя друг с другом. Но Стив всегда считал, что их речь имеет смысл. Во всяком случае, по комбинации мимики, жестов и звуков он вроде бы неплохо считывал, чего хочет цум. Вот и сейчас он как будто просто жаловался кому-то на несправедливость мира. Это было нормально. Немного напрягало, что цум сам себе отвечал. Стив заволновался, не мог ли цум обезуметь от горя и одиночества за те час-полтора, что ему пришлось провести за дверью, но отмел эту идею как бредовую. 

Хотя грустные и тревожные мысли не оставляли его, Стиву все же удалось задремать. Ему даже начал сниться сон. Наверное, кошмар, потому что снился ему Человек в маске. В этом кошмаре они, взявшись за руки, скакали по залитому солнцем лугу, усыпанному цветами, на которых вместо лепестков росло печенье. Стив чувствовал, как оно хрустит под их ногами. Он сорвал один и, отведя за ухо прядь волос Человека в маске, заложил за него печенье на тонком коротком стебле. Тот улыбнулся. Стив не видел его лица, но готов был поклясться, что это так. 

Они снова поскакали по лугу, то и дело срывая печенья и поедая их. Они скакали так долго и ели так много, что Стив начал чувствовать, как его живот и бедра становятся все круглее и больше. В какой-то момент, они стали такими большими, что и он, и Человек в маске опустились на землю и побежали дальше на всех четырех лапах. Они остановились не сговариваясь. Стив потянулся к нему ближе, смущаясь и краснея, не веря, что он сейчас осмелится и наконец оближет ему лицо. Но когда Стив почувствовал, что его язык вот-вот коснется лба, глаза Человека в маске остекленели, он замер, и Стив с ужасом понял, что тот превратился в глыбу льда. Стив, истошно вереща, прижался к нему, но послышался громкий звон - Человек осыпался дождем ледяных осколков прямо у него в лапах. 

Послышался громкий звон - и Стив проснулся. 

Первым делом он бросился к Кэпу. Еще дома, в тридцатых, когда Стив простужался, Кэп чихал и кашлял так, что, резонируя, звенел медный таз. Однажды даже разбился графин с водой, но Стив не был уверен, что в этом был виноват именно богатырский чих, а не Баки, который по неосторожности поставил графин на своего цума, и тот, выпучив глаза и пробежав с ним на спине до самого края стола, наконец догадался сбросить с себя лишнюю тяжесть. Но сейчас Кэп мирно спал, да и никаких тазов в спальне Стив не держал. Немного отойдя ото сна, он понял, что звук доносился из соседней комнаты, где в одиночестве ночевал цум. И, конечно, дело было именно в нем. 

Цума Стив увидел сразу. Его силуэт очень ярко выделялся на фоне светлого кухонного гарнитура. Да и в общем сказывался опыт. Большая часть безобразий и шалостей, которые творил цум, были связаны с едой. Но на этот раз он превзошел сам себя. Через ручки навесных шкафов была продета белая шерстяная нить, и цум раскачивался на ней из стороны в сторону, как маятник. Когда он летел вперед, то вытягивался в толстую черную линию и размахивал лапами так, будто пытается плыть брассом. Когда он барахтался в воображаемой воде особенно усердно, то долетал до самой стены, где висела сковорода. Цум с лязгом врезался в нее, что и вызвало грохот, разбудивший Стива. 

Судя по всему, цум таким образом пытался добраться до одной из навесных полок. Иногда Стив клал туда конфеты, иногда - лавровый лист. Сейчас там лежал именно он. Стив понятия не имел, как он там очутился. Он никогда не увлекался кулинарией и умел готовить только на уровне, достаточном для выживания - сварить макароны или поджарить умеренно гадкий омлет. За свою жизнь Стив сменил десяток квартир, но куда бы он ни въехал, будь то самая дешевая комната с картонными стенами в Бруклине, или вполне приличные офицерские аппартаменты в Европе, на одной из полок обязательно находилась коробка или пакет с лавровым листом, забытый предыдущими жильцами. Стив не удивился бы, если б кто-то ему сказал, что это тот же самый мешок с лаврушкой, который он в четыре года распотрошил и наполовину высыпал в закипающий суп, который готовила мать. 

Ему могло здорово влететь. Однако он быстро сориентировался. 

\- Это сделал мой цум, - сказал Стив. 

Он показал матери старый носок. Настолько старый, что не подлежал починке. Точнее, он уже большей частью состоял из штопки, нежели из шерсти. Зато он был очень туго набит опилками, так, чтобы было похоже на настоящего цума. К передней части были пришиты две пуговицы - красная и синяя, символизирующие глаза, а в бока воткнуты соломинки-лапы. Пуговицы пришивала мама - Стив был для этого слишком мал. Зато соломинки он вытаскивал из веника и втыкал в носок сам, совершенно без чьей бы то ни было помощи. 

Чтобы не казалось, что цум голый, Стив разукрасил кончики соломинок красным карандашом, а на спину во время игры клал крышку от консервной банки. Как-то раз соседский мальчишка показывал во дворе черепашку. Он сажал ей на панцирь цума, чтобы он мчал по двору. На Стива диковинный зверь произвел неизгладимое впечатление. У него не было ни цума, ни черепахи. Зато если приделать к носку крышку, то можно было играть так, будто у него есть и то, и другое одновременно. 

Услышав слова про цума, мать грозно поджала губы, что не предвещало ничего хорошего, только увесистый шлепок по попе. Но вдруг ее глаза стали бесконечно печальными, и вместо наказания Стив получил маленький вишневый леденец из огромной жестянки, которая открывалась очень редко - когда Стив в чем-то отличился, но за что награждают, а не шлепают. 

Правда, потом он устыдился своей лжи. Ведь мама поверила в его выдумку, хотя сама помогала мастерить цума. Он решил наказать себя сам, запретив себе есть суп, чудом реанимированный после того, как Стив попробовал помочь его варить. По иронии судьбы, именно за отказ есть творение своих рук он наконец и получил до невозможности обидный, потому что незаслуженный, удар по заднице. 

Настоящий цум у Стива появился значительно позже. Он уже ходил в школу и смотрел, как одноклассники соревнуются, чей цум оставит самую длинную цепочку чернил в тетради, а на уроке цум учителя показывает большой красный шрам на пузе, хвастаясь, что однажды, когда был на войне, проглотил такой большой грецкий орех, что пришлось вскрывать брюхо, чтобы извлечь его. Стив всегда приходил в класс первым, так что видел, как учительский цум специально спал спинке стула, чтобы остался след на коже. Но у него не было ни друзей, ни цума, чтобы об этом рассказать. 

Вообще-то обычно цумы появлялись у людей очень рано. Нормой было полтора-два года, а к некоторым они снисходили прямо при рождении. Во времена, когда Стив был малышом, дети умирали часто. И считалось, что к слабым и больным детям, тем, кто все равно не сможет выжить, они не приходят вовсе. Стив был слабым и больным. Он, раз через раз простужаясь и пропадая в больницу, понимал шаткость своего положения. Смерть его не слишком пугала - священник на проповеди расписывал прелести загробной жизни не хуже продавца чудодейственного средства для роста волос и мужского достоинства. Стив не верил, что достоинство можно сохранить и приумножить с помощью лекарств, и вступил с ним в спор, доказывая под хохот небольшой толпы, что, хоть он ребенок и одет в обноски, достоинство у него ого-го. И только намного позже понял, что речь шла не о человеческих качествах, а о банальном члене. 

В общем, умирать было не страшно. Только немного обидно, что по долине смертной тени, где под каждым кустом сидит древнее зло, тащиться ему придется в одиночестве. Какой толк гонять чертей, если на поверженное зло и плюнуть-то некому? 

Но однажды случилось чудо. Оборачиваясь назад, никак иначе он назвать случившееся не мог. Чудо, глупость, какая-то ошибка или безрассудство, потому что иначе почему цум выбрал именно тот момент, чтобы народиться? В тот раз болезнь была страшной. Стив лежал в больнице с воспалением легких уже месяц или даже больше. И, вспоминая те времена, Стив искренне недоумевал, как же вышло, что он тогда выжил? Он плохо помнил то время, воспринимая реальность урывками, едва отличаяя ее от бреда. Старуха с косой трясла поломойной тряпкой и жаловалась, как лежачие больные могут замусорить палату, апостол Петр прикладывал к его груди холодный металлический круг и объяснял, что с такими хрипами в рай пускают без очереди. Медсестра положила ему на грудь что-то большое, круглое, а мать плакала, причитая, что все теперь будет хорошо. Стив решил, что последнее - точно было видением. Слез мамы он не видел никогда, ни до, ни после. А потом температура взяла и спала, и он очнулся. 

Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на боку и крепко обнимает яйцо, вроде страусиного. Только, конечно, это было никакое не страусиное яйцо. Потому что во-первых, кому бы пришло в голову ему его давать? Такие яйца были дорогими и хрупкими. И Стив, конечно, слышал, что в больницах врачи и медсестры нередко подрабатывают чем-то нелегальным, вроде помощи мафиози или продажи лекарств. Но вряд ли кто додумался подкладывать больным в кровать яйца, чтобы они их высидели. 

Во-вторых, на страусиное это яйцо походило только размером. Оно было очень теплым, мягким, но плотным, будто кокон, сотканный из красно-сине-белых нитей чего-то похожего на жвачку. Стив даже сквозь жестокий насморк слышал, что яйцо пахнет как самодельная карамель, и даже лизнул его - на вкус оно было и правда как сахар, который насыпали в ложку и подержали над огнем, сладко, но с горчинкой. 

\- Надо же, какое большое, - удивлялась медсестра. - Никогда такого не видела. Наверное, из него вылупится самый большой и сильный цум. 

Но даже тогда Стив до конца не верил, что яйцо настоящее. В больницу иногда приходили богачи и одаривали детей красивыми игрушками. Например, другим мальчишкам из его палаты достались медведь и деревянная лошадка. Как знать, может, и Стиву во сне подложили обычную игрушку для малышни. И все же все время, что он провел в больнице, Стив не выпускал яйцо из рук и сгорал от любопытства, вылупится из него кто-нибудь или нет. 

И однажды, в тот самый день, как Стива выписали из больницы домой, он заметил, что внутри яйца что-то шевелится. Он затаив дыхание смотрел на него, ожидая, когда же разойдутся трещины и яйцо расколется пополам, и оттуда с громким криком и рыком выпрыгнет самый большой и сильный цум в мире, но ничего такого не произошло. Стив даже приложил ухо к яйцу, оттуда доносился приглушенный звук, будто кто-то прочищает слив раковины. Хотя, возможно, у него просто урчало в животе. Минуты тянулись в мучительном ожидании, но наконец он заметил, что на яйце появилась крошечная дырочка. Она все расширялась и расширялась, а булькающие звуки стали громче, пока Стив не увидел нечто розовое и мокрое. Язык. Цум пролизывал себе путь наружу. 

Стив прикинул скорость разлизывания дыры, в которую мог бы протиснуться цум таких размеров, и по всему выходило, что ждать придется не меньше трех часов. Но цуму, кажется, не терпелось появиться на свет, так что второй частью цума, что увидел Стив, были зубы, которыми он подгрызал края, а третьей - лапы, которыми он колошматил по ослабленной стенке. Стиву даже пришлось прикрыть лицо, чтобы осколки карамельного яйца не попали в глаза, так ожесточенно цум рвался на волю. 

Когда дыра стала размером с конфету, цум отважился на решительный штурм. Руководствуясь принципом “пролезет голова - пролезет все”, он с перекошенным от натуги лицом рванулся вперед. Справедливости ради, этот принцип с цумами обычно срабатывал - голова плавно переходила в туловище, и среди самых авторитетных цумоведов не утихали споры о том, где с точки зрения анатомии кончается голова и начинается остальной цум. Правда, был один нюанс. Принцип работал лучше, если поменять голову на задницу - часто она была чуть шире, чем все остальное. В том, что цум начинается именно с попы, сходились все ученые мужи. Вот только цум об этом не знал, несправедливо считая, что перед там, где расположены глаза. 

Он так бойко крутился, наполовину вывалившись из дырки, что Стив даже не мог его толком рассмотреть. Казалось, что у цума сразу десять передних лап и минимум шесть голов, и двенадцать пар сияющих злостью глаз. 

Стив протянул руку, чтобы помочь цуму выбраться наружу, но тут же ее отдернул - цум замахал лапами еще быстрей, категорически отвергая помощь, и Стив почувствовал, что на ладони загорелись следы от ударов, будто ее отхлестали крошечной плеткой. Стив больше не мешал ему, надеясь, что маленькая потасовка никак не скажется на их дальнейших отношениях, только отметил про себя, что ему почему-то достался очень драчливый цум. 

Цум бился в дыре очень долго. Нужно было признать, что если бы он, как раньше, просто облизывал оболочку яйца, то выбрался бы гораздо быстрее. Стив перестал надеяться, что цум успеет это сделать к ужину, и решил, что когда он выбьется из сил и уснет, то вытащит его сам, пусть даже, как он чувствовал, стоить ему это будет смертельной обиды. 

Но этого не потребовалось. Стенка не выдержала, и цум кубарем полетел на кровать. Стив наконец смог его рассмотреть. Яйцо и правда было огромным, но сам цум никак не мог претендовать на звание самого большого и сильного. Наоборот, он оказался самым маленьким из всех, что Стив видел в своей жизни. Было неясно, как он очутился в таком огромном коконе. Как будто он и правда намеревался стать огромным, но отчего-то не смог. Неудивительно, что цум так долго не хотел вылупляться - он напряженно рос. Но все же, несмотря на то, что цум был совсем маленьким, помятым и взлохмаченными, впрочем, как и сам Стив, и побил его при первой же встрече, он был в восторге от нового друга. 

Дезориентированный цум похлопал огромными голубыми глазами, кое-как поднялся на лапы и вразвалочку, как подвыпивший морячок, поплелся к Стиву. 

\- Капитан, - радостно захлопал в ладоши Стив, давая имя своему цуму. 

Конечно, было не совсем честно придумывать прозвище, опираясь на минуту слабости явно гордого и своенравного цума, но Стиву очень нравилась эта придумка. 

Цум прислушался, споткнулся и упал так, что сходство с пьяным моряком стало еще очевидней. Стив счел это добрым знаком. Стив знал толк в пьяных моряках. Когда корабли надолго заходили в порт, моряки расползались чуть ли не по всему Бруклину, поутру падая то тут, то там после бурной ночи. Они были добрыми и щедро раздавали детворе заморские сладости и открытки. Иногда, пока моряки отлеживались, сладости, открытки или мелкие монеты выпадали прямо из них. Так Стив подобрал целых четыре срамные фотокарточки с женщинами, само собой, чтобы потом вернуть или в надежде, что они когда-нибудь пригодятся ему самому. Но моряки никогда не падали в одно и то же место дважды, да и сам он карточками ни разу не воспользовался, потому что встретил Баки. 

Кэп поднялся, сделал еще несколько уверенных шагов, а потом неожиданно встрепенулся и прыгнул. Стив испугался, что мстительный цум вцепится ему в лицо, покусает или попытается пролизать его до дыр - он видел, как тот яростно орудовал языком над яйцом. Но Кэп стоял стоял к нему спиной, высоко задрав задницу, широко расставив лапы и опустив голову. Стив не видел его лица, но с облегчением чувствовал, что волна ярости направлена вовсе не на него, а на стену, к которой была приставлена кровать. 

Стив не сразу понял в чем дело. Он не питал каких-то особо теплых чувств к стене, потому что, ну, это была просто стена, но и чем она могла взбесить Кэпа, тоже не понимал. Иногда из-за неё доносился скрип кровати и истошные крики, что раздражало, но сейчас-то стояла тишина. 

Подслеповато прищурившись, Стив наконец увидел, что на стене сидит паук. Он почувствовал, как в его груди растекается тепло. Кэп едва знал Стива и плохо держался на ногах, но, увидев опасность, незамедлительно бросился на защиту, закрыв Стива своим маленьким телом от неведомого чудища. 

Стив поспешил смахнуть паука на пол и схватить Кэпа на руки. Все же паук был очень крупным, а цум маленьким, и Стив страшно испугался, вдруг паук его сожрет. Цум немного посопротивлялся, кажется, для проформы, а потом обмяк и покорно прижался к груди. Стив понял, что они подружились. 

Может быть, из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний, а может, из-за чувства вины, Стиву страшно захотелось снять своего нового цума с нити и обнять. Пусть он мог оказаться врагом. Но Стив не мог отрицать - он успел полюбить этого шебутного малыша. Он протянул к нему руку, но, судя по всему, сентиментальное настроение никак не передалось его цум-мейту. Тот истошно заорал и стал раскачиваться еще ожесточенней, считая, что Стив ни за что не сможет его поймать. 

Нить, конечно, не выдержала. Цум последний раз ударился задницей о сковородку, затем, падая, ударился правым боком об стол, покатился, ударился левым боком о табуретку и, прокатившись еще немного, полетел на пол. Стив запоздало подставил ладонь, чтобы поймать ушибленного уже с трех сторон цума, но тот каким-то удивительным образом смог в полете изменить траекторию, не желая принимать помощь от кого-то настолько вероломного, как Стив. 

Он гордо встретил пол всем лицом, и Стив, вместе с сочувствием ощутил какое-то нездоровое удовлетворение перфекциониста от того, что цум помялся равномерно. 

Впрочем, цум будто и не почувствовал удара. Он как ни в чем не бывало покатился по полу в сторону тумбы, ясно давая понять, что не желает не только принимать помощь Стива, но и видеть его. Он уже плотно обмотался толстой нитью и не мог пошевелить лапами, и смутно напоминал тот самый кокон-яйцо, из которого вылупляются цумы. Наблюдая, как цум движется к укрытию, Стив гадал, каким он мог быть. Баки рассказывал, что его цум появился из чёрного как ночь яйца, сплетенного из железных нитей, хотя скорлупу никогда не показывал - говорил, что цум разнес ее в пыль. Хотя миссис Барнс обмолвилась, что яйцо было нежно-розового цвета и пахло яблочно-вишневым пирогом. И Стив мог поклясться, что чувствовал слабый сладкий запах, когда ребенком заходил в его комнату в родительском доме, а потом уже взрослым, когда целовал Баки. В то, что новый цум-мейт появился из черного железного яйца, Стив мог поверить легко. И пахнуть оно должно было чем-то таким… суровым, вроде чеснока или лакрицы. Стив не любил лакрицу. Господи, что же делать, если ему придётся целовать того человека? Стив в очередной раз понадеялся, что не придётся. 

Цум уже закатился под спасительную тумбу. Стив слышал, как тот пыхтит, стараясь самостоятельно избавиться от пут. Он решил ему не мешать - даже не принимая в расчёт подозрения о злых намерениях, это было благом. Каждый знал - если цум занят каким-то неразрушительным делом, ничего не трогай, ничего не меняй. Просто сядь, налей чашечку кофе и наслаждайся тишиной и покоем. Пока можешь. 

А тишина и покой Стиву не помешали бы. Ночь подходила к концу, а значит, пора было решать, как быть дальше, ведь он остался с двумя цумами на руках, разворошенным гнездом Гидры, а по улицам города бродил убийца, с которым Стив был предположительно связан узами любви. И если проблема уз скорее раздражала, Гидра - была рабочим моментом, то цумы очень его ограничивали. Он не мог взять их с собой на базу ЩИТа, потому что один из них был нездоров, а второй - озлоблен. Но и о том, чтобы бросить их дома одних, речи идти не могло. Гидра могла нагрянуть в любой момент, да и Человека в маске не стоило сбрасывать со счетов. И если со своим двойником они прекрасно спелись, то кто знает, что он мог сделать с Кэпом, пока Стива нет дома? 

Ситуация осложнялась еще и тем, что Кэпу не становилось лучше. Хуже, впрочем, тоже. Он просто лежал как лежал, приоткрывая то один, то другой глаз, если слышал шорох шагов, и открывал рот, если чувствовал, что сейчас туда положат что-нибудь съедобное. В другой ситуации Стив отправил бы его в дневной стационар, но клиникам он теперь не доверял. 

Поразмыслив немного, он принял решение и набрал номер Фьюри. 

\- Сколько человек следит за моим домом? - спросил Стив. 

Он прямо через телефонную трубку почувствовал, что Фьюри едва заметно прищуривает глаз, оценивая, раскрыл ли Стив одного из его агентов и теперь устроит скандал, или просто блефует. Стив не сомневался, что слежка была, только сейчас он ничего не имел против нее. 

\- Кэп, - услышал он в трубке, - пойми, что … 

\- Мне нужно в два раза больше, - отрезал Стив, надеясь сходу деморализовать вышестоящее руководство.

\- Сейчас твоя квартира - самое охраняемое здание в городе, после Белого дома и штаб-квартиры ЩИТа, - неохотно ответил Фьюри, невольно подтверждая опасения Стива и свои собственные надежды, что в квартиру рано или поздно нагрянут агенты Гидры. 

\- Значит, в три раза больше, - решил Стив. Учитывая, как часто то, что охранялось ЩИТом как зеница ока, оказывалось похищено, это требование казалось Стиву разумным. - И еще мне нужна хорошая система безопасности, проверенный цумий врач из ЩИТа и… и мешок цумьего корма, - добавил Стив. Он решил не наглеть слишком сильно. Но Фьюри так его уламывал вступить в ЩИТ и отряд Мстителей, что складывалось впечатление, что ради этой цели он пойдет на все. Пока дальше увещеваний он не заходил, но Стив решил, что пора это исправить. - Как быстро можно все это сделать? 

\- Агентов пришлю к вечеру, систему безопасности - поставим дня через три, - согласился Фьюри. 

\- Долго, - отрезал Стив. 

\- Агенты придут к полудню, а сигнализация - послезавтра. 

\- Через час и сегодня, - не отступал Стив. 

\- Не наглей, Роджерс, - взмолился Фьюри. - До тебя только ехать часа полтора, а еще надо зайти за долбаным кормом. Твой цум метет, как три шахтера. Агентов пришлю прямо сейчас, систему установим завтра. А вечером к тебе заглянет врач. Идет? 

\- Идет, - согласился Стив и положил трубку, размышляя, не погорячился ли с кормом. 

Если Кэп, сколько Стив его знал, съедал все, что ему давали, то новый цум был куда капризней. То есть от еды он никогда не отказывался, но принципиально ел только человеческую пищу и только из человеческой посуды. В первый раз, когда Стив решил попробовать перевести его на корм, цум страшно оскорбился. Пока Стив ходил заварить себе кофе, цум демонстративно плюхнулся в тарелку с едой, вытолкав, правда, предварительно с нее все брокколи, надкусил со всех сторон стейк, и, утопив его в луже майонеза, кетчупа и горчицы неспешно начал поедать. Стив тогда подумал, что, может быть, цум просто перепутал. Может быть, он просто не умеет есть из кормушки с дозатором. Может быть, ему нужно, как маленькому ребенку, показать, как это делать правильно. Так что Стив опустился на четвереньки, взял щепотку разноцветных звездочек, похожих на кондитерские, и запустил в рот. Он успел съесть порядочно, прежде чем понял, что цум, сидя на пожеванном стейке, просто смеется над ним. Это была чистой воды поза. Звездочки не так уж плохи на вкус - как подтаявший жир, вывалянный в сахарной пудре. Стив даже съел еще. Правда, в основном потому, что второго стейка у него не было, к доставке еды он тогда еще не привык и вечно забывал про нее, а есть хотелось уж очень сильно. 

Но сейчас Кэп нуждался в сбалансированном питании, и корм с повышенным содержанием жира пришелся бы как раз кстати. А цум… ну, ему придется временно перешагнуть через свою гордость. Голод сделает свое дело. Стив слышал главное правило тех, кто сидит на диете: “Хочешь ешь - ешь яблоко, не хочешь яблоко - не хочешь есть”. В свое время голод вынуждал его следовать принципу “не хочешь рыбий потрох - не хочешь есть”. К тому же, Стив не хотел, чтобы в его отсутствие в квартиру заходили чужие. Еще не хватало, чтобы цум начал вымещать свою обиду на ни в чем неповинных людях. Ведь даже у агентов ЩИТа есть родные и близкие, которые по ним будут скучать. 

Спустя некоторое время в дверь постучали. Тощий паренек в узких джинсах и клетчатой рубашке лесоруба, показавшийся Стиву смутно знакомым, всучил ему два мешка с мусором, которые тот выставил за дверь, чтобы потом выкинуть. Парень очень убедительно наорал на него, что вообще-то отходы нужно сортировать. Он прочитал небольшую лекцию о природе, особо акцентируя внимание на личном вкладе Стива в загрязнение мирового океана ядерными отходами и разрушении ледника, как будто подозревал, что тот может второй раз провернуть трюк с “Валькирией”. Стиву парнишка понравился, но он понял, что это условный знак - агенты заняли места для наблюдения. 

Закрыв дверь, Стив проверил мешки. В одном нашёлся двенадцатикилограммовый пакет с кормом, а в другом - действительно мусор. Должно быть, парень совмещал работу секретного агента и экоактивизм. 

Стив насыпал две полные тарелки корма и отнес одну Кэпу, а другую - оставил цуму. Возможно, это было не слишком разумно, но перед уходом он все же решил вызволить цума из шерстяного кокона. Пусть уж бегает на свободе, только нужно получше закрыть дверь в спальню. 

Решение было очень своевременным. Цум, отчаявшийся выпутаться обычными способами, схватил зубами кончик нити и начал ее подъедать. Стив не сомневался в его способностях переварить все, что попало в рот. В самом начале их знакомства, когда цум был еще немного диковат, Стив сам видел, как он нашёл и съел котлету, завернутую в целлофановый пакет. Просто Стив опасался, что потом цума два дня будет тошнить шерстью по всей квартире. 

Кое-как Стиву удалось освободить цума и при этом остаться умеренно покусанным и оплеванным. Но цумьей ругани он наслушался на неделю вперед. Стив поспешил схватить куртку и выскочить из квартиры, пока цум не опомнился и не рванул следом. Впереди был тяжелый день. 

*** 

Стив провел все утро в ЩИТе и в скверном расположении духа. То есть сначала он был раздражен, потом зол, а потом начал полноценно метаться, не находя себе места в огромном штабе. Он долго не мог понять, что вызывало у него такую острую реакцию. Дела шли не слишком хорошо, но все было ожидаемо. Конечно, он почти не спал, но что такое однодневный недосып для суперсолдата? Иногда на войне, казалось, он почти не спал неделями и вообще никогда не высыпался, но это никак не сказывалось на его самочувствии. Вчерашняя операция спасения провалилась, но зато появилась важная информация, что Гидра еще жива и активно вредит. К тому же он воссоединился с Кэпом. Расследование за целую ночь ничуть не продвинулось, но Стив не сомневался, что так или иначе Гидра в ближайшее время выдаст себя, вот тут-то он отплатит ей за все хорошее. 

Но потом до него дошло. Раньше, даже в одинокие месяцы после пробуждения в новом времени, он не думал об этом, а теперь видел - вокруг его окружали сотни, тысячи цумов. Точнее, так было и раньше, так было всегда. Но теперь, когда Стив не чувствовал копошения у себя за шиворотом, не слышал недовольного ворчания или напуганного попискивания под ухом, он чувствовал себя невероятно одиноко. Он заметил за собой, что начал чесаться и дергаться, реагируя на фантомное покусывание и топтание на своем плече. Конечно, дома его ждал не один, а целых два цума. Но Стив чувствовал противоестественность такого положения дел. Природа рассудила, что при человеке должен быть цум, а при цуме - человек, и никак иначе. А Стив оказался впервые за долгое время тут один. 

Как назло, окружающие, будто специально, выставляли своих цумов напоказ. 

\- Бурный выдался денек? - поприветствовал его Рамлоу утром в лифте. - А я все пропустил, - посетовал он. 

Его цум, судя по всему, ни о чем не жалел. Он сонно сверкал красным глазом-лампочкой, как у терминатора, и умывал титановые пластины, скрывавшие часть лица. Точнее, размазывал по ним то ли соплю, то ли остатки джема, которым была испачкана его лапа. Стив оторвал кусок влажной салфетки и протянул ему. Сегодня он пришел один, но когда у тебя есть цум, то некоторые вещи - влажные салфетки, таблетку от изжоги, пластырь и медицинский клей - ты берешь с собой просто по инерции. 

Когда двери распахнулись и Стив вышел, он заметил, что из соседнего лифта вышел и Роллинз с чернявым цумом на плече. Они с Рамлоу отчего-то пытались скрывать свои отношения. Выходило плохо. И отговорки, что просто случайно перепутали и прихватили с собой чужого цума, явно не шли на пользу секретности. 

В холле нужного этажа Стива ожидала встреча с еще большим количеством цумов. Их хозяева, как всегда по утрам, осаждали барную стойку, где разливали кофе. Судя по их ожесточённости, каким-то образом сочетавшейся с вялостью, Стив понял, что многие агенты провели здесь ночь. Хотя не то чтобы это было редкостью. К счастью, цумы обслуживались вне очереди, иначе более-менее цивилизованная борьба за место в очереди могла перерасти в безобразную драку. Так что на столе стояло несколько больших дымящихся чашек, вокруг которых толпились цумы. Стив подозревал, что это просто молоко с самой капелькой кофе - цумы терпеть не могли горькое. Просто все они, подражая своим хозяевам, были очень деловыми и много о себе воображали. Некоторые считали себя настолько важными, что соорудили себе из картонок что-то вроде папок с документами, хотя в них лежали всего навсего красивые фантики от конфет или наклейки с фруктов. Хотя это и было очень типично для цумов - пока они не ели, то мечтали о том славном времени, когда поедят. Цумы делали вид, что расследуют какие-то важные дела, и одновременно, что отхлебывают из чашек, но Стив видел, что, в лучшем случае, кончиками языков слизывают молочную пенку, и тут же прикладываются к кубикам сахара, чтобы заесть невкусное вкусным. 

Стив заглянул в комнату для допросов, но и тут не нашел покоя. Собственно, уже стало понятно, что допрашивать особо некого. Боевики Гидры после того, как надышались газом и повстречались со Стивом, показания дать не могли. Причем большинство из них больше в этом бренном мире не могли дать никому и ничего. Экономисты Гидры с секретных этажей успели разбежаться и где-то затаиться, а клерки понятия не имели ни о каких тайных организациях и заговорах, и если их кто и мог допрашивать и судить, так только народный суд за грабительское отношение к клиентам. Так что Стив смотрел через одностороннее стекло, как агенты пытаются выжать хоть что-то из растерянного работника банка, а к его уху то и дело прикладывается его цум, как будто подсказывая правильные, безопасные ответы. В соседнем кабинете дела шли не лучше. Его оттирали сразу три уборщика, потому что цум подозреваемого, как только за ним пришли, перенервничал и сожрал квартальную отчетность, а потом, уже здесь, в кабинете, перенервничал второй раз и отрыгнул ее, с потрохами сдавая и своего хозяина, и его темные делишки, и все, что он ел на завтрак. Причем один из агентов признался, что цум так ловко ел отчетность, будто делал это не первый раз. Правда, все, чего они смогли добиться от его немолодого хозяина, это то, что он работал бухгалтером уже пятьдесят лет и готов к любой налоговой проверке на все сто. 

\- Отличная работа, Капитан Роджерс, - услышал Стив за своим плечом. 

Он обернулся и увидел протягивающего ему руку главу ЩИТа Александра Пирса. Стив пожал ее, хотя Пирс ему не нравился. Не то чтобы Стива как-то тянуло иметь дело с большим начальством, скорее, он предпочитал его игнорировать. Но тот факт, что они до сих пор не были представлены, ставил в тупик. Было немного непривычно и вроде бы даже невежливо игнорировать человека, с которым даже не знаком. 

\- Не утерпели, не дождались нас на штурм? - усмехнулся Пирс, пожимая ему руку. - За это вас и ценят, за непредсказуемость и инициативу. Так что не нужно оправдываться, - добавил он, хотя Стив и не оправдывался. Но в словах о непредсказуемости ему почудился какой-то подвох. 

Пирса Стив видел впервые, а вот его цума, морщинистого, седого, со следами былой красоты на мордочке, он узнал сразу. Однажды, когда Стив разговаривал с одним из агентов, а его собственный цум носился с бешеной скоростью вокруг него и издавал неприличные звуки, ясно давая понять, что хочет носиться с бешеной скоростью и издавать неприличные звуки, а не что-нибудь еще, к нему подскочил цум Пирса, дал звонкую пощечину и важно проследовал дальше по коридору. Цум был так подавлен этим обстоятельством, что на него было жалко смотреть. Стиву пришлось отвести его в дальний угол и тоже издать неприличный звук, чтобы хоть немного утешить. 

К удивлению Стива, цум не стал разыскивать обидчика, чтобы отомстить. Но сейчас в очередной раз пожалел, что его нет рядом. Стив сам не понимал почему, но ему очень хотелось в Пирса плюнуть, а своими, если можно так сказать, руками, он сделать этого не мог. 

Проведя еще один мутный, полный раздражения и тревог крайне непродуктивный день в штабе ЩИТа, Стив наконец отправился домой. У самой двери в свою квартиру он столкнулся с соседкой. 

\- Отстиралось? - виновато спросил Стив, хотя сознавал, что шансов на успех исчезающе мало. 

Его новый цум и цум соседки как-то сразу невзлюбили друг друга и при каждой встрече пытались устроить скандал. Вообще-то встречи были частыми, и Стив очень сильно подозревал, что девушка - одна из агентов ЩИТа, приставленная присматривать за ним. То ли потому, что он постоянно сталкивался с ней, несущей одну и ту же корзину грязного белья домой, плевать, было ли четыре часа дня или четыре часа ночи, то ли потому, что ее цум, очевидно ее копия, был облачен в кевларовый комбинезон с бейджиком, а на поясе болтались две крохотные кобуры с пистолетами. 

Может быть, проблема была именно в оружии. Потому что стоило цуму увидеть соседку, как он начинал чем-то кидаться в ее спутницу. Попадало обеим. В прошлый раз цум плюнул вишневой косточкой, оставив на белом якобы медицинском халате большой красный след. Это было очень подозрительно, потому что обычно цум обгладывал любую еду так, что на ней не оставалось ни крошечки чего-то съедобного. 

\- Слишком поздно, - холодно отозвалась соседка и скрылась за дверью своей квартиры. 

Стив одновременно чувствовал себя и виноватым, и взволнованным. Ее одежда нередко попадала под перекрестный огонь. Стив предлагал ей постирать у себя дома, но каждый раз девушка отказывалась под предлогом того, что целый день работала в инфекционном отделении с заразными больными. И хотя Стив был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что никакого инфекционного отделения в ее жизни нет, этот оставшийся один процент очень его смущал. Ведь если речь идет о заразе, то не лучше ли, если она останется в стиральной машине суперсолдата, который не может ничем заболеть, даже если очень постарается, чем разносить инфекцию по общей прачечной? 

К тому же, если подумать, его цум как-то часто стал плевать в людей. Возможно, стоило нанять специалиста и заняться коррекцией его поведения, но Стив не был уверен, его ли теперь это проблема, раз объявился человек цума. 

Но, зайдя в свой дом, он почувствовал, как почти все его тревоги улетучиваются. Конечно, он регулярно получал отчеты о том, что в его доме все спокойно, но еще лучше было убедиться в этом лично. Цум, как ни странно, не разрушил полдома и даже, как маленький щенок, выбежал его встречать. Точнее, он, лежа на диванной подушке, повернул голову в его сторону, но, учитывая их непростые в последнее время отношения, это было, считай, одно и то же. Цум даже съел весь корм-звездочки, чего Стив вообще никак от него не ожидал. 

Еще больше он обрадовался, когда заглянул к Кэпу. Тот почти оправился и сам подбежал к Стиву, чтобы немного пообниматься. Врач, заглянувший чуть позже, подтвердил, что Кэп идет на поправку. 

На радостях Стив заказал побольше пиццы и они втроем с цумами расправились с ней. Цум ел как за троих, будто весь день сидел голодным, но Стив списал это на стресс и жадность. Впервые за долгое время ему было почти хорошо. Это был настоящий тихий семейный вечер с фильмами, обжорством и бездельем. Рядом с ним копошились и играли цумы. Стив гладил и тискал Кэпа так долго, что у него немного устала рука. Даже цум несколько раз, будто случайно сунулся ему под руку, чтобы одновременно получить пару поглажек, но при этом никак не давать Стиву понять, будто он прощен. 

Все было хорошо. Вот только утром, когда Стив проснулся, то обнаружил, что Кэп безвольной тряпочкой лежит рядом с ним, едва приоткрывая глаза. Все было хорошо, только вот почему-то Кэпу снова было плохо. 

*** 

На следующий день все повторилось. Утром Кэп лежал без сил, цум сидел мрачный и не хотел учиться на лету хватать ртом звездочки. К вечеру же оба цума были полны сил, дружелюбны и голодны. 

Врачи, кроме глупых советов, вроде побольше радовать и поменьше нервировать Кэпа, и осуждения, что Стив все еще одинок при двух цумах, ничего предложить не могли. 

В ЩИТе, хоть у Стива по-прежнему было много дел, все они были бестолковыми и не приносили удовлетворения. Одно хорошо, в квартире наконец поставили камеры, и Стив мог в любой момент через приложение в телефоне посмотреть, как там дела дома. Пусть Кэп всего лишь лежал, и жирок на боку колыхался в такт его дыханию, а цум занимался своими цумьими делами - лежал в засаде, глядя как в бинокль, сквозь дырки в двух крупных сухих макаронинах, то на дверь в спальню, то на окно. Для полного счастья Стиву не хватало только претензий, что его цум подглядывает за голыми людьми в доме напротив. И хотя заметить это можно было, только если подглядываешь в чужие окна с биноклем в ответ, Стив слышал, что такие иски в нынешние времена не редкость. Сейчас окна были плотно зашторены, но Стив опасался, что грязные игры цума с макаронами войдут в привычку - цум как губка впитывал все, что не следует, и активно воплощал в жизнь. К счастью макаронины ему быстро надоели, потому что оставляли на мордочке круги и приходилось тереть ее лапами, чтобы избавиться от них и вернуть былую красоту. Топать и ругаться на макароны, потому что они оказались враждебными и не оправдали его ожиданий, цуму явно нравилось больше, чем подсматривать за кем-то. 

В другой раз, когда Стив взглянул в телефон, цум важно расхаживал на задних лапах. Выходило неловко - анатомия цумов, прямо скажем, больше располагала к перекатыванию, чем к прямохождению. Но Стива, с одной стороны, страшно умиляло это, ведь цум явно пытался подражать его походке, хотя в процессе у него не получалось так же покачивать плечами, только попой. С другой - немного задевало. Стив не раз пытался заставить цума делать какие-нибудь трюки, но тот не хотел подчиняться, зато без него запросто вытворял все те штуки, которых Стив пытался от него добиться. 

В третий раз Стив увидел, как цум, видимо, распотрошив мусорку, снова добрался до белой шерстяной нити. Он ставил ловушку, обматывая ее концом сначала одну, потом вторую ножку стула. Западня явно предназначалась для Стива, то ли как розыгрыш, то ли как расправа за вредность, но он не понимал, на что рассчитывал цум, с учетом того, что обматывал он ножки одного и того же стула. 

В четвёртый раз… в четвёртый раз Стив чуть не выронил телефон из рук. Потому что цум смог пробраться в спальню. Потому что он стоял прямо рядом с Кэпом и угрожающе хмурил брови. Потому что он был не один. В шаге от него, от Кэпа, стоял Человек в маске. 

Система безопасности работала, Стив видел по датчикам, что оповещение о том, что в квартире чужак, уже ушло агентам ЩИТа. Всего через минуту сюда должна была ввалиться толпа хорошо вооруженных людей, но это было слишком медленно. Человек в маске был всего в шаге от Кэпа, от обоих цумов, и медленно, будто неохотно, он этот шаг сделал. Цум и не думал мешать. Стив, пусть и слабо, но надеялся, что тот бросится в атаку, встанет на защиту того, о ком совсем недавно убивался и кому так радостно облизывал лицо. Стив на собственной шкуре прочувствовал, как цум умеет защищать тех, к кому привязан. Но не тут-то было. Цум остался неподвижен и спокойно наблюдал, как Человек в маске нависает над беднягой Кэпом, а затем медленно протягивает к нему свою жуткую железную руку. 

Стив не мог на это смотреть. Но он смотрел, на бегу пробираясь к выходу базы ЩИТа. Как будто у него был шанс успеть раньше агентов и помешать схватить Кэпа, сжать его в кулаке, раздавить его, расплющить, не оставив и мокрого места. 

Но рука замерла, в каком-то дюйме от макушки Кэпа, и Стив не только второй раз чуть не выронил телефон, но и едва не свалился с мотоцикла - он умудрился в считанные секунды добраться с шестнадцатого этажа небоскреба до подземной парковки, чего не мог повторить ни до, ни после, при этом никуда не падая и ничего не ломая. Потому что Человек в маске не ударил Кэпа и не сжал его в смертоносной хватке железной руки. Он только легко прикоснулся к его голове и осторожно, даже как-то боязливо, погладил. 

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, Стив с ужасом и надеждой ждал, что Человек в маске будет делать дальше. Но дальше - не было. В самый интригующий момент в комнату ворвались агенты ЩИТа, Человек в маске вскинул руку, и камера отключилась. 

Больше Стив на экран телефона не смотрел. Он гнал к дому, насколько позволяла скорость мотоцикла, но когда ворвался в комнату, все было кончено. Само собой, Человека в маске и след простыл. Но цумы не пострадали. Они были целы и невредимы, даже Кэп, который еще час назад мог только лежать, пританцовывал на месте. Правда, в комнате царил изрядный беспорядок. Весь пол был усыпан цумьим кормом-звездочками, а посреди спальни прямо на полу лежал скрученный и связанный агент ЩИТа. 

К счастью, он был в сознании и очень недоволен, о чем сразу же и сообщил Стиву, стоило тому появиться на пороге. Как будто это Стив виноват, что ему пришлось провести столько времени на полу, а не он сам проявил себя в бою не лучшим образом и позволил себя схватить. На самом деле он мог освободиться в любой момент, он был связан совсем не крепко, но на его спине сидели цумы, не давая ему подняться и уйти по своим делам. Цум сновал по его спине с таким видом, будто сам взял его в плен, а Кэп задними лапами властно колотил агента по затылку, если тот пытался вертеть головой. Стив сначала удивился, что агент всего один, но, кажется, припоминал, что краем глаза, пока врывался в квартиру, заметил несколько человек на пороге своего дома, стоявших в очень напряженных позах, но не решавшихся войти внутрь. Стив отругал себя, что снова не заметил такие явные сигналы опасности, но решил не быть к себе слишком строгим. Цумов тоже ругать не хотелось. Так гордо и счастливо они смотрели на него, безмолвно хвастаясь пленником и тем, что в одиночку смогли защищать квартиру от вторжения. И хотя они немного ошиблись, и допустили к себе врага, а потом напали и удерживали в страхе друзей, Стив все же очень гордился ими обоими. 

Следующие полчаса Стив слушал отчет агентов ЩИТа. В скупой официальной манере, принятой в ведомстве, они что было сил оправдывались, валили друг на друга и даже обвиняли Стива в том, что облажались по-полной. Но Стив понимал, что за их многочисленными словами стоял страх перед Человеком в маске, который был грозным противником, и стыд, что спасовали не только перед ним, но и перед слабыми, безобидными цумами. Но в общем Стив считал, что даже они уже получили по заслугам, и не стал делать разъяснительную беседу с ними слишком строгой. Было чудом, что Человек в маске никого не убил, даже не покалечил, и агенты отделались легким испугом. 

В следующие два дня Человек в маске не объявлялся. А Стив почему-то, сам не зная почему, пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Причин этому было мало. Кэп к утру того же дня опять впал в спячку, но больше так и не просыпался, охрана дискредитировала себя, наглядно показав, что если на квартиру нападет действительно серьезный противник, то противопоставить она ему ничего не сможет, как и хотя бы подоспеть вовремя. Человек в маске все еще был на свободе и все еще хотел чего-то и от него, и от его цумов. И все же Стиву казалось, что с его сердца свалилась огромная тяжесть, будто он точно знал, что совсем скоро все наладится. Он много и часто пересматривал запись с камер, как Человек в маске пробирается в окно, как подходит к столу, потом присаживается на подлокотник дивана, потом, следуя за цумом, идет в спальню и ласково гладит Кэпа, а потом, перед нападением агентов, хватает его крохотный щит и разбивает им камеру. Стив думал и думал об этом, слоняясь по квартире, то и дело касаясь пальцами сначала стола или дивана, а потом своей щеки. А еще ему очень сильно, нестерпимо, мучительно хотелось яблок. Все время. 

***

Стив давно подозревал, что за ним следят. Но теперь получил этому доказательство. Он плотно позавтракал и решил наконец выбросить мусор, потому что, с одной стороны, он начал пованивать, с другой - после нападения на квартиру можно было не волноваться, что кто-то его подловит на некачественной сортировке, а с третьей - ну, Стив про него забыл, а теперь вспомнил. Стив был расслаблен и спокоен, и не настроен параноить, но, возвращаясь с улицы от контейнеров, он понял, что за ним следят. Он не сомневался, что речь шла о Человеке в маске. 

Дело было не в том, что Человек в маске допустил ошибку, что он был плох в маскировке. Просто Стив слишком хорошо знал это чувство, возникающее из ниоткуда, из-за мимолетного отблеска оптики, из-за неуловимого движения где-то там на периферии зрения, из-за пробежавшего между лопаток какого-то холодка, из-за того, что помнил, каково это, когда тебя держат на прицеле снайперской винтовки. Еще с тех пор, как на войне Баки со своей позиции присматривал за ним. 

Стива ничуть это не встревожило. Очевидно, что Человек в маске следил за его домом давно и даже бывал в нем раньше - не зря же Кэпу неожиданно становилось то лучше, то хуже. Значит, Человек приходил, гладил его, может, даже держал на руках и это способствовало исцелению, хотя этих кратковременных визитов и было недостаточно для полного выздоровления. У него была масса возможностей навредить и цумам, и самому Стиву, но он ими не воспользовался. Его двойник-цум тоже не предпринимал таких попыток, ну, во всяком случае, таких, какие бы не вписывались в нормы поведения особенно злокозненных и мстительных экземпляров, как он. 

Стив было думал, что займется поимкой Человека в маске вечером, а не сейчас. Войти с ним в контакт и понять, кто он, чего хочет, что может рассказать о Гидре - все это было очень важно. Но Стив все еще не горел желанием оказаться с ним один на один, а потом провести с ним остаток своих дней. 

И вдруг - передумал. Это был мимолетный импульс, порыв, воспоминание о записи с видеокамер, как Человек в маске тянется к тарелке с кормом для цумов и запихивает его содержимого в карман, а потом, как цветные звездочки рассыпаются по полу во время драки с агентами ЩИТа. Судя по данным с камер, Человек в маске больше не пробирался в его дом, вся еда и корм были на месте, значит ли это, что он голодал? 

Стив как мог спокойно поднялся в квартиру, достал с верхней полки шкафа коробку с половиной яблочного пирога, которую спрятал, чтобы перехватить кусочек перед уходом. И хотя цум уже очень плотно поел, он вился вокруг шкафа и сходил с ума от бессильного желания не съесть, так хоть понадкусывать одуряюще пахнущий пирог. Стив покидал в коробку еще еды, остатки пиццы, немного колбасы и сыра, пару яблок, прихватил бутылку с водой и поспешил выйти, пока цум не увязался за ним следом. 

На всякий случай, чтобы не привлекать внимание ни Человека в маске, ни агентов ЩИТа, Стив пошел не вниз, как от него ждали, а вверх, к двери пожарного выхода, которая на самом деле соединяла дом Стива с соседним зданием. Там он через пожарный выход выбрался наружу и перешел в дом, где, по его прикидкам, на крыше должен был прятаться Человек в маске. 

Он беспрепятственно прошел мимо засады агентов ЩИТа, прикрыв краем куртки коробку с едой. Он умел двигаться бесшумно и незаметно, когда не бежал на врага в лобовую атаку или не гнался за ним, круша все вокруг, но запах пирога и правда был такой сильный и вкусный, что любой профессионал, тем более проводивший в засаде целый день, должен был сходу учуять его и соблазниться. 

Человек в маске, судя по всему, учуял. Потому что, когда Стив зашел за скопление труб и воздуховодов, то первое, что увидел - это дуло пистолета с оптическим прицелом, направленное прямо в грудь. 

\- Все в порядке, я не сделаю ничего плохого, - поспешил сказать Стив, хотя вся ситуация располагала к тому, что это ему хотят сделать кое-что плохое. Например, проделать пару лишних дырок в теле. 

Стив постоял немного, давая Человеку в маске к себе привыкнуть, а потом медленно наклонился, поставил коробку с едой на пол и немного подтолкнул. Человек вроде и не шелохнулся, но Стив понимал, что дуло пистолета едва заметно сместилось, не теряя цели - его сердца. Хотя оно было занято! Занято целиком одним только Баки. 

\- Осталось немного после завтрака. Подумал, может, ты проголодался, - легко объяснил Стив, развернулся и пошел прочь. 

Стив был уверен, что Человек в маске не выстрелит ему в спину. А еще, что его отношения с Гидрой не такие радужные. Человек в маске явно был эти дни один, на нем была обычная одежда, изрядно помятая и грязная, а тактический костюм лежал рядом, свернутый в убогий узелок, у него при себе не было никакой новой амуниции, кроме той, что, судя по всему, оказалась при нем в банке, а еще, пусть он и был в очках, надежно скрывающих взгляд, Стиву казалось, что Человек не столько смотрит на него, сколько пожирает голодными глазами содержимое прямо вместе с коробкой. 

Так что Стив был совершенно уверен, что выстрела не последует. Ну, во всяком случае, он на это надеялся. Рассматривал такую вероятность, как отличную от нулевой. Эти его расчёты Баки называл долбанутыми, когда злился на его безрассудство, и подкупающей и обаятельной верой в чудо, когда был в хорошем настроении. Мог бы называть, если бы хоть раз сохранил хорошее настроение после безрассудных выходок Стива. 

Но сейчас он шел, шел и ничего не происходило. Перед тем, как выйти из поля зрения, он обернулся. Человек в маске сидел в той же напряженной позе и держал его на прицеле. 

\- Я сниму квартиру с охраны, - сказал Стив. 

Ему было давно плевать на свою безопасность, его волновало только, как там без него цумы. Человек в маске явно был к ним расположен и следил за ними день и ночь. Может, Стив и правда сошел с ума или сказывалась близость соулмейта, но он рассудил, какой толк в агентах, если за цумами все равно присматривает кто-то, кто в бою хорош так же, как и он сам? 

*** 

Ни в какой ЩИТ Стив решил сегодня не ходить. Все равно он занимался там какой-то ерундой. К тому же он печенкой чувствовал, что настоящая зацепка, самая важная, это не файлы Гидры, которые удалось раздобыть, не допросы, а Человек в маске. Во всяком случае, с ним Стив знал, что делать. Так что Стив сделал вид, что уходит, а на самом деле тайком вернулся в квартиру и стал ждать, когда же Человек в маске вломится, чтобы укрепить тот контакт, который удалось установить, когда он целился в Стива из пистолета. Он был немного разочарован, что Человек не появился ни к обеду, ни к ужину, ни ко времени отхода ко сну. Стив даже раскрыл окно и оставил на подоконнике сэндвич, чтобы дать понять Человеку в маске, что здесь его ждут на огонек, хотя еду и пришлось накрыть дуршлагом, чтобы цум не добрался до еды. Хотя бы не слишком быстро - тонкая металлическая сетка казалась слишком хлипким барьером между едой и цумом, решившим ее заполучить. Стив старался лишний раз не светиться у окна и даже подумывал, не приспособиться ли как-то и отгонять цума от сэндвича шваброй, но к счастью делать этого не пришлось. Цум как-то быстро сообразил, что все это неспроста, что речь идет о тайной операции со слежкой, ловко расставленной ловушке. Так что они вдвоем залегли в засаде на диване, цум, как в старые добрые времена, пристроился у Стива на животе в охотничьей позе да так и заснул. Стив его не винил, потому что тоже немного задремал. 

Он проснулся в темноте, глянул на дуршлаг - сэндвич оставался нетронутым. Стиву было тепло и уютно, он плотно поел, его ноги укрывал теплый плед, а живот пригревал цум. Просыпаться было не из-за чего, но он понял - проснулся из-за тревоги. Было уже поздно, Человек в маске не объявлялся, а за окном похолодало и начало моросить. Человеку в маске, если он продолжал слежку, негде было спрятаться и нечем укрыться. И Стив был близок к тому, чтобы взять дождевик с пледом и отнести ему. В конце концов, так уж повелось, что если жестокий убийца не шел к Стиву, то Стив сам со всем рвением шел в лапы к жестокому убийце. 

И тут он снова почувствовал что-то. Не то шорох, не то дуновение сквозняка мимолетно изменило направление - Стив не всегда понимал, как именно работают его обостренные чувства - но все они сигнализировали, что за окном кто-то есть. 

Его предположение тотчас подтвердилось - за темным окном промелькнул и исчез мысок тяжелого ботинка. 

Стив выждал приличествующее время - столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы добежать от дивана до окна, присел на подоконник и высунулся наружу. Человек в маске был здесь. Он висел чуть выше окна на импровизированной веревке - просто связанных вместе вещах, отрывов штор, рубашек, штанов и чего-то, в чем Стив смутно угадывал собственный парадный пиджак. 

Человек не двигался, так что было непонятно, спускается ли он вниз, или поднимается вверх. Присмотревшись, Стив понял, что тот зацепился одним из карманов за крюк, на который четвертого июля вешали растяжку патриотической расцветки, и аккуратно, не привлекая внимания, насколько это возможно человеку его размеров, висящему на стене, как карикатурный заключенный, бегущий из тюрьмы, пытался выпутаться. 

Стив не стал ему мешать. Пусть перед его носом то и дело пролетала нога в тяжелом ботинке, он чувствовал всю ироничность ситуации. Во всей этой идее с соулмейтами все же что-то было. Сначала Стив попал в неловкую ситуацию перед Человеком в маске, случайно наступив ему в шахте лифта на лицо, а теперь сам Человек нещадно позорился, пытаясь тайно проникнуть в его дом и так нелепо попавшись на крючок. Стив был вынужден признать, что они и правда - два сапога пара. 

Стив наблюдал за ним со смесью неловкости и глубокого морального удовлетворения до тех пор, пока Человек в маске не перехватил поудобнее ногами веревку, с рифленой подошвы его ботинка не оторвался крохотный камешек и не попал прямо Стиву в глаз. Тогда Стив деликатно откашлялся, подергал Человека в маске за штанину, и деликатно осведомился: 

\- Помочь чем? 

Таких удивленных глаз Стив не видел в своей жизни никогда. То есть формально он не видел их и сейчас - Человек так и не снял ни маску, ни очки. Но Стиву говорить с ним, читать его настроение было так же, как общаться с большим цумом - тяжеловато, но в общих чертах все понятно. 

\- Можешь поставить ногу мне на плечо, и, если хочешь, подержу веревку, чтоб не болталась? - вежливо предложил Стив и получил несильный, но очень невежливый пинок в плечо. 

На самом деле Стив был почти уверен, что это не нападение, а скорее нервный спазм. Как был когда-то уверен, что осколки от вот этого взрыва не долетят до него, даже если он будет в полный рост неспешно удаляться, а вот этот танк не слишком тяжелый, так что пусть попробует его раздавить, если жизнь не дорога. Но и сам Стив тоже был всего лишь человек и по-человечески реагировал на удар, так что, почувствовав короткую и слабую вспышку боли, он дернул Человека в маске за штанину еще раз. Завязалась непродолжительная, но крайне нелепая борьба. Стив дергал Человека в маске за штанину, а тот в ответ вяло отбивался, скорее пытаясь не причинить Стиву вред, а сделать так, чтобы он от него отцепился. 

\- М-м-м-м-... - проговорил Человек в маске, сначала очень тихо, а потом громко и как-то отчаянно. - М-м-м-м-м-! 

Узел на самодельной веревке не выдержал, и Стив почувствовал, что вся тяжесть Человека в маске летит на него. Он едва успел занять более устойчивое положение в окне, схватить пролетающего мимо Человека под мышки и втащить в квартиру. Вряд ли падение с такой высоты причинило бы ему вред, просто Стиву почему-то очень не хотелось, чтобы он упал. 

Человек в маске не сопротивлялся. Он сидел на полу там же, куда уронил его Стив, потерянный и озадаченный, и взирал на него сквозь линзы очков. 

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Стив, подавая руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но Человек в маске не принял ее, даже не обратил внимания. - Не обязательно было лезть в окно. Я же сказал, охраны больше нет. А то глупо как-то… ты вроде давно за мной следишь? То есть мы вроде как соседи, да? А зайти нормально не можешь... - неловко продолжал Стив. 

Человек в маске не проронил ни звука. 

\- Я на тебя не давлю, - продолжал Стив. - Но если что-то понадобится, если проголодаешься или захочешь умыться, или ну там… в туалет, - быстро добавил Стив, вспоминая жалобы Баки о том, что ему больше всего не нравится во всяких засадах, - то заходи не стесняйся. 

Человек в маске молчал и не двигался. 

Стив чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Не то чтобы у него был четкий план, что он будет делать, если Человек в маске окажется у него дома и при этом не будет угрожать ему оружием, но Стив прямо чувствовал, как он проваливается на глазах. Так что он решил действовать, как советовал ему Баки. “Если не знаешь, что делать - прояви вежливость”, - говорил, а иногда и умолял он.

\- Сходи в туалет и умойся, - повторил Стив уже громче. 

Неожиданно Человек в маске вскочил на ноги и опрометью бросился прочь. Стив подумал, что слишком надавил, что его гость решил бежать. Но тот направился не к входной двери, а к ванной комнате и, спустя несколько минут окончательно сконфуженный Стив услышал звук слива, а потом - льющейся воды. 

Стив в очередной раз поразился собственными навыками коммуникации. Ну, хотя бы он не предложил постирать в его машинке. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, вещам Человека в маске не помешала бы стирка. 

Но Стив был рад короткой передышке. Ему жизненно важно было остаться одному, перевести дух и перегруппироваться. Близость соулмейта била по нервам, требовала выхода, немедленных решительных действий, и в другой ситуации лучшим выходом было бы пойти поспать в надежде, что потом само пройдет, но это точно было бы невежливо. Так что Стив решил сосредоточиться на деле и хотя бы накормить Человека в маске, таким образом одновременно удовлетворив потребность в заботе о нем и завоевав немного доверия. 

Но сначала он разбудил цума. Речь шла о еде, и если начать готовить, пока он спит, тот, не разобравшись спросонья, мог начать поедать диванную подушку, стол или Стива, в зависимости от того, на чем он лежал. Пока он мирно дрых, пропустил все самое интересное - как он сначала свалился с живота на диван, разговор Стива с Человеком в маске, а потом их потасовку и падение. 

\- Эй, просыпайся, у нас гости, - проговорил Стив, тихонько поглаживая цума по круглому пузу, и немного покатал его вправо-влево, чтобы растолкать засоню. Тот недовольно заворчал, лениво размахивая лапами, будто хотел поразить Стива воображаемым ножом, но вроде начал просыпаться. То же самое Стив проделал и с Кэпом, который спал рядом на тумбочке. Как бы ни сложилось, он надеялся, что общение с Человеком в маске пойдет ему на пользу. 

Тем временем Человек просто подошел, встал рядом со Стивом и рассматривал его в упор, не проявляя никакой инициативы. Его маска блестела от воды и выглядела не такой пыльной, как весь остальной костюм. 

\- Присядь пока, ладно? - предложил Стив, кивнув в сторону обеденного стола. - Я сейчас что-нибудь найду поесть. 

Человек в маске послушно сел, широко расставив ноги и положив руки на столешницу. Его поза казалась свободной, даже нахальной, но Стиву почему-то подумалось, что именно так его собеседник быстрее всего заметит, если Человек в маске попытается достать оружие. 

Цум же был вне себя от счастья. Он немедленно взобрался на стол и начал бегать туда-сюда по рукам и плечам Человека в маске, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы ткнуться мордочкой в шею. Даже Кэп, кое-как разлепив глаза, потихоньку пополз в его сторону, чтобы поприветствовать и лизнуть пальцы. 

\- Старые знакомые, а? - улыбнулся Стив, пытаясь поддержать дружескую беседу.   
Он думал, что Человек в маске проигнорирует его слова, как и большинство других. Но тот повернул голову и что есть силы замотал головой. Он даже вроде бы повел плечом, желая стряхнуть цума, но не тут-то было. Если цум принял принципиальное решение на ком-то посидеть, то отодрать его можно было только с клоком волос или одежды. Стив это знал, потому что раньше цум выражал желание сидеть именно на нем. 

Стив распахнул холодильник, прикидывая, чем бы накормить Человека в маске. Сэндвич, который он приготовил раньше, для этого больше не подходил. Во-первых, он заветрился и промок за вечер на окне, а во-вторых, вместе с дуршлагом свалился на улицу во время борьбы. Это само по себе было не очень хорошо, особенно если дуршлаг попал на чью-то машину или голову. У Стива в последнее время сложилась очень плохая репутация среди соседей, и они то и дело прибегали жаловаться, что из-за большого количества агентов ЩИТа дом превратился в проходной двор. К тому же после установки камер и системы охраны они считали Стива тем соседом, который постоянно что-то сверлит. 

Стив вытащил остывшие макароны, стейк и контейнер с салатом. Салат он щедро положил в тарелку и поставил перед Человеком в маске. Пока Стив медитировал над содержимым холодильника, цум тоже не терял времени. Он успел утащить оттуда пакет молока, отвинтить крышку и опрокинуть его так, чтобы содержимое пролилось в том числе и блюдце, оставшееся на столе еще с тех пор, как Стив наивно пытался накормить его цумьим кормом. Цум остался доволен результатом, хотя и залил молоком все вокруг, а главное себя, и с очень гордым видом подтолкнул тарелку Человеку в маске. Он явно считал, что угощения лучше не найти. 

\- Ешь, - сказал Стив и поспешил протереть стол и хотя бы символически - цума. 

Если быстро его не отмыть, то молоко на его одежде могло скиснуть. Когда это случилось в прошлый раз, то цум очень перепугался, решив, что у него стало так много мозгов, что они вылезли наружу. Он отчаянно пытался запихнуть молочные хлопья себе в уши и ноздри, И Стив со смехом едва успокоил его, объясняя, что не может вылезти наружу то, чего нет.

Стив отошел, чтобы закинуть мясо и гарнир в микроволновку. А когда вновь повернулся к Человеку в маске, тарелка была пуста. 

\- Ого, ну ты и голодный. Хочешь еще? - спросил он, накладывая в тарелку еще одну порцию. - Кстати, как тебя зовут? - спросил Стив, хотя ему пока было гораздо интересней, как человек съел все так быстро не снимая маски. 

Стив на мгновение отвернулся к микроволновке. 

\- Как тебя зовут? Почему ты за мной следишь? - продолжал расспрашивать он. 

На самом деле вопросов было гораздо больше. Человек в маске будто весь состоял из вопросов. Он выглядел и часто действовал угрожающе, но отчего-то не вызывал ни страха, ни ненависти. Он явно чего-то хотел, но как будто ничего не предпринимал для того, чтобы это получить. Он был частью Гидры… или не был? Стив должен был разобраться. 

\- Ну так что? - спросил он резковато, обернувшись. 

\- М-м-м-м-м-м, - отозвался человек. Он поспешно отдернул руку от лица. Из щели между очками и маской остался торчать кончик салатного листа. 

\- Что ты там все мычишь, - вздохнул Стив. - Сними маску и скажи нормально. Давай помогу. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Стив приблизился вплотную к человеку и протянул руки к его лицу. Тот вскочил на ноги, но не выказал никакого сопротивления, когда руки Стива коснулись застежки на очках. 

Стив никогда, ни за что не позволил бы себе такой наглости - трогать чужого человека, а тем более - раздевать. Это все проклятая магия соулмейтов, подло подкидывающая мысль, что он имеет право прикасаться к своей паре. 

Очки полетели на пол, и Стив почувствовал, что его ноги подкашиваются, что его пронзил удар электрического тока, когда он встретился взглядом с серыми глазами Человека. Этого было невозможно, не могло быть правдой. Стив сходит с ума, его разум подводит его, услужливо подсовывая ему тот образ, что он желает видеть.

Пальцы дрожали, как у старика или пьяницы, когда он расстегивал маску. Выходило долго, но Стив торопился и не торопился, мысленно уговаривая слезы не литься, когда маска спадет и окажется, что он сам себя обманул. Но эти мгновения, пока маска не полетела вслед за очками, длинные, бесконечные, полные скорби и надежды мгновения, ему было так сладостно обманываться. 

\- Баки, - выдохнул он, не веря своим глазам. - Баки. 

Не было никаких сомнений, что это был он. Стив узнал бы эти глаза, этот рот, это лицо даже в полной темноте, даже если бы он был слепцом. 

\- Я готов… - тихо сказал Баки, но Стив не дал ему договорить. 

Стиву нужно было почувствовать его, вспомнить сладкий, яблочный вкус его поцелуев, ощутить мягкость его кожи, трепет его ресниц под губами. Обнять его, прижать к груди, услышать стук сердца, убедиться, что до сих пор оно бьется в такт с его собственным. 

\- Баки, ты здесь, Баки, - шептал он снова и снова, целовал его снова и снова, пока губы не засаднило, пока реки слез не иссохли. 

\- Ты говорил, родной? - прошептал Стив, наконец оторвавшись от него, нежно убирая длинные волосы от лица. Любовно всматриваясь в мертвые ледяные глаза, ровное бесстрастное лицо. - Что ты готов? 

\- Я - Зимний солдат. Я готов подчиняться.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новая часть пишется, а пока поздравляем всех с наступающим Новым годом и Рождеством :)  
> И предлагаем немного подсмотреть, как отмечают праздники цум!ЗС, цум!Кэп и их люди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот и другие арты с цумами (не только!) художника raccoonmoon можно посмотреть [в твиттере](https://twitter.com/redracc17503830), [на тумблере](https://raccoonmoon.tumblr.com/) и [в инстаграме](https://www.instagram.com/redraccoon.moon/)


End file.
